Mi corazon nunca te olvido
by xinidace
Summary: Serena comenzo a recordar y solo para darse cuenta de que la verdad se torna cada vez mas dolorosa ¿sera posible el amor entre ellos despues de tanto dolor? ¿serenaa perdonaraa a las chicas despues de todo?
1. Chapter 1 como empezo todo

_**Como empezó todo**_

Hace ya 3 años que mis padres fueron por mí a Ibiza me encontraron en un hospital en esta ciudad ¿como llegue ahí? ¿Y qué paso? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo los doctores dijeron que había sido víctima de un accidente de automóvil en la cuales una de todas las secuelas que tenia era la perdida de mis recuerdos recientes y que no tenían claridad si eso fuera a cambiar y algún día yo podría recordar todo lo que había pasado en los años en que ellos me perdieron la pista ya que la ultima vez que me vieron fue para despedirse de mi cuanto partí de vacaciones con una amigas de la preparatoria rumbo a EEUU. ¿Recuerdos de eso? Ninguno como llegue a Ibiza mucho menos ¿quiero saberlo? Algo en mi me dice que esto es mejor así ya que si estas amigas fueran importantes las recordaría y ya de esto ha pasado bastante tiempo que ya hasta ha dejado de importarme por algo suceden las cosas, sin embargo en mi interior siempre me ha faltado algo no logro entender que es algo que me produce una soledad y nostalgia que no sabría explicar y la cual a pesar de mucho que me cueste he podido sobrellevar y creo que el hecho de estudiar ha mino rizado bastante todo esto.

Cuando llegue de nuevo a Tokio después de 2 meses hospitalizada le consulte a mis padres a mi hermano Sami sobre personas de mi pasado novio, amigos pero nada conseguía, ellos solo me decían que yo de un día para otro me volví reservada que los únicos amigos que me conocieron son los que tengo hasta el día de hoy y que los que me había ido de vacaciones la verdad no la conocían muchos y aunque no les pareciera yo ya tenía la mayoría de edad así que no había mucho que protestar y que solo les quedaba confiar en mi ya que solo serian diez días en vez de casi el año en el que estuve desaparecida . Pero llego un momento en el que decidí que la vida tenía que continuar entre a la universidad a estudiar Servicio social todo iba bien, logre de nuevo establecer en orden mi vida de una forma normal , por un año estuve en tratamientos con un psicólogos para poder recordar que había sido de mi entre los 14 a los 18 años y el doctor solo llego a la determinación de que yo no recordaba por algo en mi no quería hacerlo y a base de eso seguí con mi vida hasta ahora, que estoy cerca de cumplir 22 años .

De la vida universitaria no me puedo quejar estoy bastante cómoda tengo buenos amigos y hasta un chico que me gusta todo estaba de maravilla hasta….

Flashback

¿Serena? Por favor no te asustes

¿Quien eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

Mi nombre no es importante necesito que vengas conmigo hay algo importante que necesitas saber por favor es muy importante que vengas conmigo

¡Ja! que te hace pensar que yo me iría con una extraña ¿Qué es lo quieres?

Por favor ven conmigo te prometo que no te pasara nada tienes que acompañarme es de vital importancia

Está bien iré contigo

Fin del flashback

Nunca pensé que el aceptar ir con ella cambiaria tanto las cosas que mi vida daría un vuelco totalmente inesperado….

Flashback

Llagamos al templo Hikawua con la chica de largos cabellos negros, ahí habían 3 mujeres mas y dos gatos con una extraña figura en la frente con forma de luna creciente

Serena te agradecemos muchos que hallas decidido venir hasta aquí imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas pero te aseguro que no te hubiéramos buscado si no hubiera sido totalmente necesario te digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que jamás hubiéramos interferido en tu vida si no fuera extremadamente necesario.

Era increíble lo que estaba pasando la gata negra me estaba hablando no pude más de la impresión y me desmaye ahí mismo, cuando desperté creí y esperaba de verdad que esto no fuera cierto no podía estar volviéndome así de loca.

Serena al fin despertaste – esta vez fue la chica de pelo negro la que hablo las otras seguían en total hermetismo

Qué RAYOS ¡! es todo esto exijo un explicación ahora mismo díganme quienes son ustedes

Serena cálmate nosotras somos tus amigas no queremos hacerte daño solo es que necesitamos tu ayuda esto se nos está saliendo de las manos y necesitamos el poder de las cinco para poder enfrentarlo … hablo la chica de pelo azul

Luna hazlo yaaaaa! Esta vez fue la chica de cabello negro

En ese momento la luna creciente que estaba en la frente del gato negro se ilumino y esa luz golpeo directamente mi frente quise huir pero la chica de pelo castaño me sostuvo por los hombros impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento en ese momento llegaron uno recuerdos a mi mente recuerdos de batallas contra cosas muy extrañas recuerdo de mi amistad con ellas pero los recuerdos más importantes fueron de mucho dolor nuevamente la angustia se apodero de mi el miedo la inseguridad, todas y cada una de las sensaciones volvieron a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos en el que solo me senté quede en shock no sabía cómo articular siquiera palabra todos en la habitación solo se limitaron a mirarme la escuche decir que no me digieran nada que me dieran tiempo de asimilarlo en mi mente llegaban los recuerdos una y otra vez no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿yo una sailor scout, que es eso? no sé si pasaron segundos o tal vez horas hasta que una de ellas hablo.

Serena como estas, como te sientes por favor di algo cualquier cosa – esta vez fue la chica rubia quien hablo

Chicas, luna , Artemis , mina , lita , rey , Amy que es todo esto que está pasando- las lagrimas empezaron a salir – que es todo esto, donde han estado todo este tiempo como llegue a Ibiza que fue lo que paso después de que luchamos con galaxia, por que me dejaron sola ….

Nosotras estamos igual que tu serena no recordamos muchas cosas al parecer algo a alguien a bloqueado mucho de nuestros recuerdos pero eso no es lo importante ahora el mal ha vuelto y nuestra obligación es proteger este mundo antes de que esto se vuelva en algo peor que el mismo Caos. – esta vez fue Rey quien hablo.

Si chicas ahora tiene que poco a poco recuperar sus poderes tienen que entrenar muy duro para cuando el nuevo enemigo se presente lo cual al parecer es totalmente distinto a los otros tenemos que estar alerta y tratar de contrarrestar lo que se está haciendo con las personas

Que es exactamente lo que está pasando luna- le dije a la gata negra a la cual ya recordaba perfectamente

La gente se está volviendo fría e insensata como que les arrebatan parte de su alma no lo sabemos muy bien pero están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas en el mundo al parecer cada vez se esta tornando cada vez más oscuro…..

Seguimos hablando por horas las chicas me contaron todo lo que habían hecho en estos años lita había estado viviendo en parís donde estudiaba gastronomía , Amy estudiaba medicina en . , mina estaba también en parís estudiando diseño y vestuario y rey estudiaba sociología en la misma universidad de Tokio igual que yo pero en un distinto campus también me contaron que luna las había reunidos y había traído de vuelta sus recuerdos como guerreras y defensoras de este planeta y en tanto a luna y Artemis ellos cayeron en un sueño profundo y por lo que me dijeron ello tampoco recuerdan muy bien todo y sobretodo e irónicamente en lo que respecta a mí.

Fin del flashback

Y podríamos decir que así comenzó todo esto que el comienzo de una nueva vida o la continuación de mi vida no se que pasara solo espero que esta sensación de que algo esta incompleto en todo esta historia algo muy importante que cala fuerte en mi corazón pueda descubrirlo…

_**Yo no soy de quien hablan**_

Ya llevaba semanas con mi nueva realidad y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible me esfuezo procuro dar lo mejor de mi aunque no puedo negar que desde ese dia me ha costado mucho concentrarme en mis estudios bueno aunque eso es normal en mi , los entrenamientos están cada ves mas duros y a decir verdad esta realidad aun no puedo creer que sea sierto si no fuera que mi corazón me dice que es verdad apenas recordé a las chicas volvi a sentir mucho cariño por ellas no se como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ellas ahora entiendo todo estos sentimiento inconcientemente las había hechado mucho de menos estoy muy feliz de tenerlas nuevamente en mi vida , ya llegando al templo Hikawua siento la bocina de auto….

Fijate no ves que el semáforo esta en verde cabeza hueca

Hey que te pasa que grasero ¿Quién te cres que eres? Idiota

El tipo me quedo mirando un segundo no se que habrá pasado pero pude ver que puso una cara de espanto como quien ve aun muerto me perdi un segundo en sus intensos ojos azules sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo que no sabria explicarlo hasta que escuche que sonaba mi teléfono móvil y el tipo del auto me observo un momento mas como si de un momento a otro me quisiera responder pero lo único que hizo fue continuar su camino.

¿Serena donde estas?

Estoy llegando en un momento estoy con ustedes

Apresúrate solo faltas tu

Ya mina estoy llegando

A mitad de las largas escaleras sentí que unas personas gritaban pidiendo ayuda , me dirigi rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían los gritos llame a las chicas y todas nos dirigimos al parque numero 10 y vimos a un monstro atacando a las personas .

Chicas transfórmense- grito fuertemente luna

Eternal sailor moon transformación

Por el poder del cristal de Marte

Por el poder del planeta Mercurio

Por el poder del planeta Júpiter

Por el poder del cristal de Venus

Transformación

El monstro tiene forma de escorpión y es bastante fuerte ya con su aguijón le esta absorvien el alma a la gente ya había conseguido bastantes victimas

Chicas tengan cuidado – grito fuertemente luna

Estamos perdiendo, vamos ataquemolos – dijo fuertemente rey

Beso de amor y belleza de venus

Ataque de hojas de roble de jupitar

Fuego de marte

Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio

Hee! No pasa nada es inmune a nustros ataques los ha esquivado todos- dice rey expectante – que vamos a hacer

Cuidado Serena – escuche gritar a lita

Volte a ver y el aguijón del escorpión se dirigió directamente a mi, cierro mi ojos firmemente esperando lo peor y esa momento veo una rosa que parte el aguijón

-no te permitiré que te atrevas a tocarla- sujeta al escorpión y dice. Ahora sailor scaut atáquenlo- mientras cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo

Las sailor atacaron nuevamente logrado ahora y con mucha dificultad acabar con el, en tanto yo nuevamente volvi a sentir esa misma corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo .

¿quien eres tu? Le pregunte un tanto nerviosa

Yo por ahora no puedo decirte quien soy nisiquiera deveria estar aquí discúlpame

Luego de esto se fue rápidamente sin darme tiempo de reaccionar ademas que por alguna razon que no me explico no he podido trasformarme me dirijo rapidamente hacia las chicas para ver como se encuentran…

Luna que esta pasando por que no pueda transformarme en esternal sailor moon

No lo entiendo Serena , debe ser donde tuss recuerdos aun no estan todos completos probablemente has olvidado cosas que son mas importante de lo que crees

Que voy a hacer luna no sirvo para nada asi- comienzo a llorar desconsaladamente y decido retirarme a mi casa ya mañana seria otro dia para pensar mejor las cosas


	2. Chapter 2 Aclarando y descubriendo

_**Aclarando y descubriendo cosas**_

Y así fueron pasando los días serena a pesar de su confusión con todo lo que estaba pasando no se dejo intimidar y trato de seguir con su vida tal y como la llevaba hasta ahora porque si algo tenía claro era que siempre quiso llevar una vida normal era lo que más claramente recordaba , las chicas y ella se reunían todas las tardes para entrenar en el templo , la otra parte del día serena iba a la universidad compartía con sus amigos , de una u otra forma se había separado de las otras sailor como ya lo había hecho en todos estos años , se podría decir que de alguna manera las sentía lejanas algo había cambiado o mejor dicho ella había cambiado ya no era esa niña llorona insegura de sí misma dependiente de los demás , se había vuelto independiente segura de sí misma , la vida la había transformado en toda una mujer aunque de u otra forma seguía manteniendo esa esencia tan característica de ella , su bondad , amor por los demás y la paz y alegría que le trasmitía al resto seguía intacta pero de alguna u otra forma con las sailor se mostraba distante , fría como que un gran abismo las separara.

Dos semanas habían pasado de la batallas con el escorpión, dos semanas de la aparición del sujeto enmascarado que al parecer la conocía muy bien, dos semanas de pensar que iría a pasar, que debía hacer, que es lo que había pasado en todos estos años y luego de tanto y tanto pensar y esforzarse por recordar serena se durmió presa de sus pensamientos.

En el templo se encontraban las sailor reunidas pensando en su querida princesa ya que en estas semanas habían recordado que su misión no solo era proteger la tierra sino que su principal misión era proteger a su princesa que por alguna razón ella aun no despertaba y que sus recuerdos permanecían ocultos en alguna parte en el interior de su ser…

Que es lo que pasa con serena luna por que ella aun no recuerda todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo – hablo rey a la gata negra

Si y por qué no puede transformarse – dijo Amy

Chicas lo que más me preocupa es como lo va a tomar serena cuando recuerde todo , se que para ustedes esto también ha sido difícil pero imagínense como lo va a tomar ella cuando despierte cuando el poder que ocupe con las outers ya no sea suficiente y ella recuerde todo y todo lo que eso implica acaso no se han puesto a pensar lo difícil que va a ser para ella cuando se entere de lo que le hicimos – hablaba luna

Pero luna ustedes lo hicieron porque era necesaria creyeron en el momento que era lo mejor, tal vez si le contamos la verdad ella lo entienda, después de todo ustedes no contaron con este nuevo enemigo, que ataca de forma silenciosa, ustedes al momento de borrarle así los recuerdos a serena creyeron tomar una buena decisión nunca contaron con que esto se les saldrías de las manos y que nosotras no nos encontráramos en todos estos años como pensaron ustedes que pasaría. – hablaba lita

Y que pensara de El porqué todas sabemos que El era el de la otra noche – esta vez fue Amy quien hablo

No debemos permitir que la princesa se acerque a Chiva de nuevo- se escucho una voz ronca entrando al cuarto del templo

Haruka , Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru– dijeron todas

Así es chicas Chiva renuncio a nuestra princesa por razones muy poderosas y hay que respetar estas razones, ese no es nuestro asunto – dijo Michiru

Y ¿que pasara con Tokio de cristal?- hablo mina

El presente de nuestra princesa no fue el pasado de la neo reina Serenity, primera que nada la batalla con galaxia nunca existió y todos estos cambios dan al parecer el resultado de que Tokio de cristal nunca va a existir y si así sucediera chicas, no sería como nosotras lo conoceremos el futuro ha cambiado nada de lo que conocemos de él se va cumplir por eso con la ayuda de luna le borramos los recuerdos a nuestra princesa y a ustedes para que pudieran realizar su vida normal como se decidió en el Milenio de plata cuando nos hicieron renacer en esta tierra , contábamos que el mal nunca atacaría de nuevo pero ya ven al parecer el destinó se repite una y otra vez . hablo Setsuna

Y Darién ¿Por qué no se quedo con Serena? ¿El acaso acepto todo esto? Y ¿porque ella estaba en Ibiza? Preguntaba Mina

Eso solo lo sabe el, nosotras cuando encontramos a serena en Ibiza le borramos sus recuerdos al igual como lo hicimos con ustedes y también con sus padres y amigos cuando se lo consultamos , el estuvo de acuerdo dijo que era lo mejor para ella y para el futuro de la tierra y que él como el príncipe de ella se haría cargo de lo que en ese momento estaba empezando a pasar – dijo Setsuna

¿Y qué es lo que estaba a empezando a pasar? Dijo Rey

Es eso a lo que hemos venido ya tenemos suficiente información así que quiero que estemos todas reunidas para que hablemos de este enemigo que por lo demás es muy distinto a todos lo que hemos tenido en el pasado , así que por favor comuníquense con serena y nos reunimos mañana aquí a las 5 de la tarde en punto-dijo Haruka

Si – dijeron todas

Cada una de las chicas se dirigió a cada uno de sus hogares mañana vendría un nuevo día en el cual se enterarían a que estaban enfrentando.

El sol entregaba sus primeros rayos de luz del día serena despertaba después de una larga noche en la cual apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, se vistió rápidamente después de darse una ducha pera luego partir a la universidad

Hija apresúrate llegaras tarde a la universidad- dijo mama Ikuko

Ya voy mama –dijo serena mientras bajaba por las escaleras – creo que hoy no alcanzare a desayunar así que ya me voy mama nos vemos más tarde adiós

"serena nuevamente está durmiendo mal y levantándose tarde , con sus ojos perdido y una expresión de angustia en sus cara la mima que tenía cuando era apenas una adolecente, solo espero que esta vez no pasen las misma cosas que pasaron anteriormente … hija solo espero que estés bien" pensaba la madre de Serena

Llegando a la universidad Serena vio que en la entrada del campus de su facultad estaba Rey esperándola….

hola Rey ¿Cómo estás?

Bien Serena gracias te estaba esperando necesitaba decirte que nos reuniremos todas a las 5 de la tarde en el templo estaremos todas reunidas incluyendo la outers

¿Quiénes?

¿Como no las recuerdas?

De que me hablas

Hay serena no sé qué decirte que te pareces si lo dejamos todo esta tarde probablemente cuando las veas las recuerdes ¿te parece?

Está bien nos vemos en la tarde entonces ahora debo irme mis clases están por comenzar nos vemos que tengas un buen día

Gracias Serena nos vemos

"genial más sorpresas , mas cosas en mi cabeza que ya simplemente no da para más ojala y hoy no tenga muchos quehaceres para poder estar temprano con las chicas espero que tengas más noticias y así poder resolver luego esto del nuevo enemigo , no sé si estoy dispuesta a estar con esta incertidumbre todo el tiempo y porque no decirlo de miedo a que algo malo pase en este mundo y yo no pueda recuperar mis poderes para poder defenderlo, dios quiera que todo salga bien y lo mas impórtate que pase rápido ya que tengo el presentimiento que de esto solo va a venir mas inseguridad y preguntas que a pesar que me prometí a mi misma no cuestionarme no puedo evitarlo" pensaba serena en lo que alguien la interrumpió….

Hola Serena como estas – hablaba un chico muy guapo de unos 23 años con su pelo castaño , unos ojos verdes hermosos con su piel blanca , y fuera de lo guapo y si que era guapo era compañero de universidad ya que el estudiaba derecho y se enamoro de Serena a primera vista

Anthony ¿como estas? Qué bueno verte tantos días ¿pero que ha sido de ti?

¡jajajaja! Tantas preguntas ¿que te parece si las contesto toda en una cena este viernes?

¡mmm! ¿Sabes? Me encantaría salir contigo acepto pero más que encantada

Entonces nos vemos el viernes a la 7 en punto paso por ti ¿de acuerdo?

Si nos vemos entonces, y ahora lamentablemente tengo mi clases de ingles así que me voy a mi tormento ¡jajaja!

Tal vez ahora tengas mejor suerte ya que si no lo sabías el profesor tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir del país así que lo reemplazara otro así que no pierdas no los ánimos … que tengas suerte preciosa nos vemos

Adiós Anthony de verdad fue muy agradable verte celebro el haberte encontrado hoy

A mi igual Serena cuídate.

Se podría decir que ha Serena no le era indiferente Anthony en lo mas mínimo pero nunca había pasado nada porque uno ella sin sus recuerdos no se sentía preparada y Anthony por otro lado nunca se animo cien por ciento a invitarla ya que ella siempre se mostro muy reservada en ese aspecto .

Entrando a su solón de clase Serena se sentó al lado de su vieja y querida amiga Molí

Oye Molly me encontré con Anthony en el pasillo y me conto que cambiaron al profesor de ingles ¿tu sabes algo de eso?

Si me dijeron las de segundo año que esta guapísimo así que estoy ansiosa de conocerlo ya –habla molly mientras se lo ponían los ojos en forma de corazón

Hey molly y kelvin que opinara de tus comentarios ¡jajajajaj!

Hay serena si en mirar no hay engaño

Si tu lo dices

Entre risas y comentarios por el nuevo profesor no alcanzamos a notar que ya había entrado al salón y solo notamos su presencia cuando dijo…

Señoritas por favor guarden silencio –dijo él un hombre que no sabría explicarlo muy me volteo para mirarlo y en ese momento recordé al tipo que me grito desde su auto hace unas semanas y en ese momento el y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente como si en ese momento nada mas importara que perdernos en eso profundos ojos azules como la noche de un momento a otro solo éramos el y yo en el salón sentí un nudo profundo en mi garganta como si un dolor contenido en mi corazón se desbardara escuche a molly decir mi nombre con la intención de que yo reaccionara pero fue inútil la sensación ya no solo estaba en mi garganta sino también en mi cuerpo quise pararme y salir del salón ya que me sentía muy confundida pero al momento de hacerlo sentí que las piernas no me respondían y caí en seco al suelo….

Serena reacciona que pasa amiga que tienes – gritaba molly desesperada

Permiso –dijo el profesor- Señorita que le pasa se encuentra bien, Serena Reacciona que tienes

Como es que usted sabe su nombre – dijo molly al notar que el profesor sabia el nombre de serena pero el solo se limito a mirarla y dijo

Señorita por favor vaya al lado donde están los estudiantes de sicología y busca a la señorita Ray Hino de tercer año por favor , apresúrese- y molly partí de inmediato

Sueño de Serena

Era una noche estrellada la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y una pareja de enamorados decían

¿Cuánto me amas?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Anda dime ¿Cómo cuanto?

Mi amor por ti es mas grande que todo el universo

¿Y lo nuestro será eterno verdad?

Mi amor por supuesto que si yo te prometo que nunca te dejare pase lo que pase

¿es una promesa?

Si lo es

Fin del sueño

Serena poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando empezó a reaccionar vio que estaba en brazos del profesor y cuando lo vio se para de un salto a pesar de sentirse muy débil

Espera te acabas de desmallar no es prudente que te pares todavía ¿como te sientes Serena?

¿Quien eres tú? – hablo la rubia muy nerviosa

Tranquila serena yo soy el nuevo profesor de ingles de un momento a otro te desmallaste por favor siéntate ya mande a llamar a una amiga tuya para que te acompañe a la enfermería o tu casa si así lo prefieres que a mi opinion creo que es lo mejor

A ya entiendo disculpe

No te preocupes mucho gusto mi nombre es Darién Chiba- dijo esto el profesor y también se dirigió al resto del curso – y reemplazare al profesor Alonso en lo que él se encuentra de viaje , ya que me lo pidió la directiva ya que también estoy impartiendo clases de medicina interna en el mismo campus espero que estas clases sean de su agrado y de ante mano les digo que hare todo lo posible para poder ayudarlos a aprender mi bien el idioma y que cualquier duda o consulta no duden y asistir a mi encantado los ayudare-luego dirigió su vista hacia serena- ahí viene tu amiga cuídate no te preocupes por la clase le diré a tu compañera que te ponga al día de acuerdo

Gracias y disculpe la molestia

Serena estas bien – dijo Ray que venía muy agitada se noto que había venido corriendo hasta donde yo estaba – molly me dijo que te habías desmayado Serena ¿Cómo estás?

No estoy bien Ray por favor sácame de aquí – y asi sin previo aviso Serena se lanza a los brazos de su amiga como no la había hecho en muchos años

Tranquila amiga te sacare de aquí ahora vamos ya después me cuentas que él lo que te paso

Y así Serena y Ray se encaminaron hacia el templo serena en el camino solo se dedico a mirar ningún lado en especifico iba con su mirada perdida llegaron al templo y serena se sentó en el suelo a las afuera de una habitación Ray solo la miraba…

Sabes desde que recupere la memoria o parte de ella mi alma la siento cada vez mas perdida , mas confundida llena de miedos , temores y una sensación de vacío y no entiendo porque siempre tuve ganas de saber que había pasado conmigo todos estos años pero ahora que recuerdo muchas cosas y aunque me duela reconocerlo frente a ti hubiera deseado no recordar jamás , mi vida estaba teniendo sentido, había empezado a tener amigos , empecé a relacionarme con la gente sin miedo me anime a volver a estudiar a salir al mundo después de lo que paso en Ibiza llego un momento en que solo deje de preguntarme a mi misma deje de cuestionármelo , volví a reír con decirte que hasta hay un chico que me gusta , y ahora mírame me la paso llorando mis nervios no dan más , no duermo bien , tengo pesadillas , visiones que se yo que son , tengo miedo de no saber que va a pasar y hay momentos en los que me siento tan lastimada como que hay algo que no sé que es que me está haciendo daño y por mas trato de recordar que puede ser no puedo, y por más que quisiera salir huyendo de todo esto no puedo sé que tengo que luchar y cuidar este mundo que tanto amo no sé que voy a hacer- serena solo lloraba y lloraba y Ray solo la miraba mientras una lagrimas salían de sus ojos con cada palabra que decía su princesa serena de un momento a otro empezó a quedarse dormida su amiga la recostó en una cama y la cobijo y empezó a preparar las cosas para cuando llegaran las demás sailor y así de paso darle a su princesa y amiga una oportunidad de descansar un par de horas.

Las sailor llegaron justo a la hora acordada todas se reunieron en el centro del templo solo faltaba serena que aun dormía

Donde esta Serena – preguntaba haruka impaciente

Esta dormida no tuvo un buen día se desmallo en clase y el profesor mando por mí con una compañera al parecer el profesor nos vio conversar esta mañana y dedujo que yo podía hacerme cargo de ella bueno en realidad creo que por eso me llamo a mi- hablo Ray

Pobre Serena esto debe ser muy difícil para ella – dijo Amy

En ese momento serena apareció desde la habitación…

Hola chicas – dijo Serena- ¿quienes son ustedes? Dijo mirando donde estaban la outers

¿Serena no nos recuerdas? – dijo michiru

No - decía serena con una mirada de confusión

Princesa somos las sailor outers – esta vez fue Hotaru quien hablo

Chicas tómenla todas de las maños ella al sentir su energía lo más probable es que pueda recordarlas piensen que a ustedes es a las que menos veía tanto como en su vida como en las peleas – dijo luna

Hagámoslo chicas – dijo Setsuna y todas se acercaron a Serena y la tomaron de la mano cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron para que asi transmitirle su energía de un momento a otro en ellas frente de todas la outers apareció el signo de sus planetas guardianes y en la mente de serena poco a poco empezaron a aparecer recuerdos de ellas, pw3eo uno de todos esos recuerdos fue el que más llamo la atención de Serena….

Haruka yo recuerdo que tu y Michiru fueron las que hablaron con mis padres en Ibiza sobre el accidentes a pesar de que es un recuerdo muy borroso podría jurar que ustedes estuvieron ahí ¿ es eso cierto?- dijo Serena

Si princesa fue así- dijo Michiru

¿y por que luego desaparecieron?- dijo Serena

Porque tu no recordabas nada y las otras sailor tampoco y creímos que era lo mejor que había sido así por algo ya habías peleado mucho necesitabas paz y de verdad todo lo que estaba pasando no creímos que podría llegar a ser un mal tan grande pensábamos que hasta era un ciclo normal del hombre pero luego empezamos a notar que algo no encajaba empezamos a sentir energía oscura la humanidad estaba empezando a ser manipulada por seres oscuros – dijo haruka

Que es exactamente lo que esta pasado – dijo Serena mientras las demás solo escuchaban la conversación sin interrumpir

En la última batalla se término de una vez por todas con Caos pero lamentablemente no acabamos con el solo limitamos sus fuerzas y ahora poco a poco esta regenerando a través de la personas de los planetas y es casi imperceptible ya que solo les roba una parte del alma dejando a personas frías y sin escrúpulos y ahora está en nuestro planeta y como aquí están bajo la protección del cristal del plata ósea de usted princesa esta mundo es mucho más rico en energía y el enemigo está adquiriendo cada vez mas fuerza tanta así que ya esta pudiendo crear demonios para estos fines y eso a la vez no has permitido enterarnos en algo de lo que está pasando, por el momento hay que mantenernos alerta y prepararnos para cuando llegue el momento ya que por ahora el no ha podido materializarse y clara impedir en lo que más se pueda que siga apoderándose de el alma de los seres humanos ya que ellos al perder parte de ella pueden hacer cosas en las cuales atenten con ellos mismos- explicaba Setsuna

¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Mina

A que la humanidad está perdiendo sus sentimientos y respeto por ellos mismo lo cual empezaría a causar más guerras, mas asesinatos en resumen gente matándose los uno a los otro ya que se perdería el respeto por la vida se volverían frívolos solo se preocuparían por lo superficial y que sabe hasta qué punto se puede llegar cuando no se cuenta con la parte espiritual que es la que no permite sentir y amar.

Entonces ya está decidido lo que haremos entrenaremos ya volveré a renacer como Eternal sailor moon salvaremos a este planeta y todas podremos seguí con nuestras vidas como lo hemos hecho todos estos años, buscaremos la forma y lo haremos, pero sin el afán de cortar los ánimos no hoy yo necesita descansar a sido un día muy pesado así si es todo lo que las outers tenían que decir me retiro. Adiós chicas- dejo Serena con una frialdad que a todos dejo muy sorprendidos

Princesa la llevamos a su casa – dijo Haruka

No gracias y por favor mi nombre es Serena aquí no estamos en el Milenio de plata no vemos…

Serena emprendió camino hacia su casa estaba realmente agotada no quería más que dormir y por alguna razón no quería estar cerca de las nuevas visitantes algo en ellas no le daban confianza del todo, llego a su casa y fue directo a su habitación y avisó a su madre que se sentía algo cansada así que no comería se dio una ducha y se dispuso a dormir….

por favor comente ... la verdad espero ansiosa su opinion besos chao


	3. Chapter 3 Descubriendo al enemigo

**Descubriendo al enemigo**

Luego de que Serena emprendiera rumbo a su casa las demás sailor se quedaron en el templo asombradas por la actitud de su princesa, definitivamente ella ya no era la misma eso se podía ver claramente en su mirada a la que ya no le quedaba ni el mas mínimo reflejo de la niña alegre y dulce que era, en esa mirada solo se a la mujer que es ahora.

_¿Por qué Serena se habrá comportado así con ustedes?- dijo Mina_

_Es verdad se mostro muy fría con ustedes – dijo Lita_

_No lo sé, pero no puedo negar que me afecta un poco ese trato, bueno creo que hablo por todas- dijo Hutaru_

_En realidad chicas ella esta así con todas, distante, hay veces que hasta pienso que siente desconfianza con nosotras, también se siento que nos mira como culpándonos de algo, la verdad no sé muy bien que pensar –dijo Amy_

_Tranquila chicas, no voy a negar que yo también la he sentido de esa manera pero hoy cuando fui a ver como estaba ya que me habían llamado porque ella había tenido un desmayo , yo le pregunte como estaba luego ella respondí que mal y me abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida, tal y como lo haría una niña asustada y en ese momento pude sentir su calor, toda su esencia, tales Serena la ha pasado muy mal estos años y se resguarda en esta actitud después de todo es verdad nosotras la dejamos solas –dijo Ray _

_Pero no fue nuestra culpa nosotras tampoco la recordábamos – dijo Mina_

_Si pero el corazón, no siempre entiende de motivos y razones , yo creo que deberíamos darle tiempo y ya verán como vuelve a radiar esa luz que tanto la caracterizaba- dijo Michiru _

_Todas esperamos que así sea , tienen que tener fe y confianza en nuestra princesa, y nuca dejar de creer, eso es lo que más nos trasmitía ella- dijo Lita_

En una lugar muy apartado de Tokio, muy lejos del lugar donde se encuentran los humanos se encontraba un demonio con forma de ángel pero muy lejos de ser uno , este demonio tenia las alas negras, la piel de un tono oscura casi morado ojos negros como la noche , cabello largo y con una vestimenta estilo greco-romano todo un personaje de maldad , refugiado en los confines del mundo esperando hace años el momento preciso para atacar, manipulando y planeando cada uno de sus movimientos para que nada estropeara su plan ya que en este planeta las cosas no se darían tan fáciles como en otro ya que la Tierra contaba con los poderes del cristal dorado protector de los sueños e ilusiones de la humanidad y da la inmensa luz e invencible fuerza del cristal del plata no por nada este cristal y la poseedora de este eran lo más fuerte y puro del todo el universo por eso este aquí el debió hacer las cosas de manera más sigilosa, pero ya la paciencia estaba dando sus frutos ya que la humanidad estaba cayendo cada vez más en las tentaciones vánales del mundo cada vez se interesaban mas en lo material, en lo físico, se estaba he cercando más a lo corrupto, el pronto lograría que la soberana y heredera de la fuerza más impresionante de todo el universo dejara de creer en este planeta al cual ella llamaba hogar y en ese momento el increíble cristal de plata no serviría de nada y el tendría el triunfo asegurado y ni siquiera las poderosas sailor scout podrían salvar al universo de caer en la más profunda oscuridad ya que El Aragón el Dios del miedo y la oscuridad gobernaría este ante sus miradas de terror. A paso lento pero segura pero para su gracia esta espera estaba llegando a su final y cada vez más se acercaba la hora manifestarse.

Volviendo a Tokio específicamente al distrito de Juban serena estaba recostada en su cama con sus ojos abierto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luna queriendo no pensar en nada y al mismo tiempo pensar en todo y a pesar de tener un millón de preguntas no estaba segura de querer saber las respuestas, y ahí mientras serena se perdía en los rincones de su mente vio una sombra en su ventana, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia ella y ahí entre el balcón y sus cortinas se encontraba el hombre enmascarado de la otra noche…

_¿quien eres tú y que quieres? – dijo ella esperando no demostrar la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento_

_Tranquila no te asustes solo necesito que hablemos por favor escúchame- dijo el hombre de smoking y antifaz_

_Ya me han dicho eso antes y he terminado con mas que susto pero dime ¿cómo se que no intentaras atacarme y por qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_Porque si quisiera hacerte daño no habría intentado protegerte la otra noche y si quiero hablar contigo es porque se precisamente quien eres tu Princesa de la luna o debería llamarte sailor moon_

_Entiendo de que vale negarlo si al parecer todos saben más que yo – Serena suspiro y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de desilusión- pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_El tomando su mano lo cual hizo que la piel de serena de inmediato se erizara y sus mejillas se tornaran rojas dijo- yo soy tuxedo mask_

_Tuxedo mask muchas gracias por salvarme la otra noche._

_Serena vengo advertirte que tengan mucho cuidado el mal esta cada más cerca solo he podido averiguar que su nombre es Aragón y como tus enemigos anteriores quieren llenar el universo de oscuridad y en este momento el principal objetivo es la tierra….-tuxedo mask se detuvo un momento al perderse ante la mirada atenta de la rubia lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y ella no paraba de mirarlo fijamente- Serena nunca dejes de creer en el mundo que esa fe y amor que siempre has sentido por el será de segura la única opción que tenga este planeta y todo el universo de sobrevivir al desastre al que nos estamos acercando cree en tus fieles guerreras que de buena o mala manera siempre quieren y quisieron lo mejor para ti_

_¿a qué te refieres?_

_Debo irme cuídate mucho y no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho- saco una rosa como si con ella quisiera decir un millón de cosas pero no dijo mas nada y puso la rosa en su mano y desapareció a través de las sombras de la noche dejando a serena aun mas pensativa._

Lo que Serena , ni menos Darién noto es que a pocos metros del lugar se encontraba un deportivo rojo quien traía bardo a Haruka y Michiru quienes observaron la conversación de tuxedo mask con su princesa , Haruka cerró sus puños y se posiciono para espera al enmascarado para encararlo…

_Que pretendes Chiba, es esto un incentivo para tu ego, será que acaso quieres ver si ella aun siente algo por ti , diablos Chiva teníamos un trato…- Dijo Haruka_

_Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada Haruka imagino que será ella la que te explique el motivo de mi vista yo…. Pretendo solo dejar que ella sea feliz - Dijo Darién_

_Así espero Darién, así lo espero… no olvides que esta fue tu decisión recuerda no más daño a Serena _

_Adiós Haruka- y Darién salió rápidamente del lugar… _

En tanto serena se res costo nuevamente en su cama presa otra vez de sus pensamiento cuando sin notarlo ya se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño

"sueño de Serena"

Fue un instante, un segundo...

Sentí como mi alma se evaporaba hacia otro destino, donde ya sus ojos no estaban.

Mi piel sintió el perfume de su eterna ausencia y mi boca pronunció su nombre por última vez.

No me reconocí al saberme vencida, no era yo aquella mujer que peleaba sin tregua y esperaba su llegada cada tarde...

Pero ya no siento fuerzas.

El día que mis ojos descubrieron el sonido incomparable de su mirada, bien sabía yo que con este amor llegaría el dolor, y sin importarme más nada, seguí sus pasos, y llegué a sitios donde jamás imaginé estar.

No hubo nadie que me aliente para seguir adelante...

Nunca nadie creyó que mi felicidad, solo crecía cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre saliendo, como lejana esperanza, de sus labios.

Quizás él tampoco confió en mi alegría... quizás nunca supo, que yo reiría eternamente si me miraba... solo si me miraba.

Otra vez recuerdo cada sensación que sus manos despertaron en mi sangre, y nuevamente llega aquella canción desde lejos y dejando la misma nostalgia de un final de una película de amor.

Mis pasos se apresuraban cada tarde para verlo sonreír... y mi alma siempre llegaba cuatro segundos antes... lo que yo nunca supe, es que mi alma se quedó a vivir en él.

Lo escuchaba atentamente durante horas, estudiando cada palabra y creciendo despacio a su lado.

Su preocupación por mostrarme la mejor manera de vivir, era  
sorprendente...

Y sus largos enojos cuando veía mis desvíos, lo recuerdo  
como su mágica manera de quererme.

Siempre pensé, si en mi vida estaba escrito encontrarlo, o fui yo simplemente que quise cambiar el destino. Pero estoy segura, que lo volvería a repetir.

Ahora solo debo mirarlo... y con las mismas fuerzas con las que luchaba por tener su amor... con esa misma furia con la que defendía mis sentimientos...

Con las mismas palabras con las que llegué...

Ahora solo debo mirarlo. Y recordar que el siempre será lo que yo mas amo y amare siempre…

La noche preparaba su despedida dando pasa a los primeros destajos de luz del nuevo día, Luna entra a la habitación de Serena y ve como ella llora en los sueños y se apresura por despertarla

_Serena despierta -le gritaba luna tratando de agitar la cama_

_Que fue todo eso –despertó agitada la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_¿Que paso Serena que estabas soñando?- decía la gata con evidente preocupacion_

_No lo se luna no lo recuerdo muy bien…_

**Continuara **


	4. A Un Paso De Recordarte

**A un paso de recordarte**

_Tranquila serena ,tal vez fue solo un sueño _

_No luna, esto no parecía un sueño me atrevería a decir que tal vez fue un recuerdo, se sintió tan real_

_Serena un recuerdo… ¿Qué viste en ese sueño?_

_Luna recuerdas a ….mmm sabes olvídalo, que caso tiene, para que torturarme mis padres y las chicas sabrían si yo estuve con alguien_

_Serena…._

_Tranquila luna, todo está bien puede que sea como tú dices solo un sueño_

Serena decidió que a pesar de ser temprano se levantaría de una vez ya que al mal paso darle prisa, en cuanto a luna apenas serena salió del lugar y corrió por las calles lo más rápido posible recogió a Artemis y siguió su camino a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían hasta llegar a una hermosa Mansión que pertenecía a la Familia Tomoe, lugar donde Vivian las Sailor outers luna entra por una ventana junto a Artemis y ve a las chicas desayunando….

_Hola chicas que bueno que las pude encontrar- decía luna _

_Luna que pasa ¿le ocurrió algo a la princesa? Dijo Hotaru quien venía entrando a la habitación donde estaban desayunado las demás chicas_

_Serena ha estado recordando a través de sus sueños y creo que esos recuerdos están directamente focalizados en Darién. Y me temo que es cosa de tiempo que ella lo recuerde todo – decía luna con una evidente cara de preocupación- ¿chicas que pasara cuando ella lo recuerde todo?_

_Luna, no sé como lo tome Cabeza de Bombón pero como sea la situación tenemos que afrontarla después de todo era lo mejor que pudimos hacer en ese momento ella estaba muy mal y Darién es ese momento fue y será el único responsable – dijo con un tono de molestia Haruka _

_Pero lo hicimos pensando en que ella nunca iba a recordar – dijo Michiru_

_Solo espero que las decisiones que tomamos en esos terribles momentos no tengamos que lamentarlas ahora- hablo nuevamente hotaru_

_¿Y si hablamos con ella? Tomando en cuenta como están las cosas tal vez lo mejor sería enterarla de todo –Dijo michiru_

_De ninguna manera solo hay que mantenerla alejada de Chiba lo más posible ella no tiene porque recordar nada si él no se entromete en su vida nuevamente y por lo que notamos ayer el muy…. Haa!-dijo asqueada Haruka – está de nuevo en Tokio_

_¿Qué? Darién volvió – dijo Artemis quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación- si es como ustedes dicen tenemos que entrevistarnos con él lo antes posible_

_Nosotras no tenemos nada que hablar con él –dijo Haruka_

_Lamentablemente Haruka si tenemos que comunicarnos con el después de todo el es el príncipe de la tierra y el que tiene la custodia del cristal dorado, y nosotros tenemos que estar al tanto de cuáles son sus planes y sobretodo sus intenciones con La Princesa- dijo Artemis_

_Solo espero que sus únicas intenciones sean cumplir con el acuerdo que el mismo propuso cuando le borramos los recuerdos a la Princesa- hablo Haruka_

_Creo que por el momento Artemis tiene razón y en cuanto a nosotras chicas limitémonos a cuidar a la Princesa ya que de a un tiempo a esta parte presiento que algo no anda bien en lo que respecta a ella-hablo setsuna_

_A que te refieres setsuna ¿has visto algo en la puerta del tiempo?- preguntó Michiru_

_No, y es lo que más me preocupa que aunque quisiera ver algo hace uno días ya que no se puede-dijo setsuna_

En cuanto a serena ella se dirigía camino a la universidad, a pesar de sus sueños se sentía bastante animada su humor definitivamente acompañaba al clima que hoy estaba con un sol radiante y lo mejor de todo ese día es que por fin era viernes y ese día venia la tan esperada cita de serena con Anthony lo cual hacia que ella estuviera aun de un mejor humor.

Serena iba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que iba camino a chocar con…

_¡Aunch! Disculpe iba distraída no fue mi intención- serena le pedía disculpas al hombre que se encontraba de espalda al cual había empujado de casualidad_

_Debe de tener más cuidado señorita...-decía esto el hombre mientras se volteaba a ver a la causante del empujon que recibió y al verla sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo callo unos segundos más por la impresión-Serena Tsukino_

_Ups disculpe profesor Chiba de verdad no fue mi intención- serena se puso muy nerviosa cosa que trato de ocultar muy bien_

_No se preocupe señorita me alegra ver que ya está mejor_

_Huy sí que vergüenza pero por favor dígame Serena no se preocupe- le dijo serena mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban era innegable el profesor era guapísimo_

_Bueno en ese caso fuera del salón de clases puedes llamarme Darién_

_De acuerdo en eso quedamos entonces – Cruzaron sus manos en señal de cerrar el acuerdo y en ese momento a serena se le nuble la vista y entra como en un trance y en su mente escucha sus voz gritando el nombre de Endimión_

_Serena- la hablo fuerte Darién- ¿estas bien?_

_Endimión ….-dijo serena como quien piensa en vos alta –Endimión- dice nuevamente pero esta vez mirando fijamente a Darién_

_Serena ¿te encuentras bien?_

_¡haa! Si, supongo, disculpa pero debo irme –decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello aun confundida_

_Segura que estas bien_

_Si, de verdad, lo siento creo que mejor me voy ADIOS – Serena salió rápidamente del lugar de donde se encontraba hablando con darien sin darle la oportunidad de que digiera algo._

Serena acelero el paso, sin darse cuenta sus piernas ya se encontraban corriendo y la corrientes eléctricas punzaban fuertemente en su cuerpo, sin contar el sin fin de imágenes que punzaban sus cabeza como cuchillas traspasando su piel serna no pudo mas con sus pensamientos que se interno en un parque que estaba al interior del capuz universitario y se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol intentando así el poder asimilar esos recuerdos que atravesaban una y otra vez sus pensamientos…

Me lo digo a mi misma, lo dice cada parte en mi cuerpo  
los hilos de mi sangre ya acostumbrada,  
lo dice este dolor y mis zapatos  
y mi boca y mi almohada.

Y Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo esto ya sucedió! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón  
Pero jamás en mí podrá nuevamente apagarse  
La llama de tu recuerdo en mi interior

"¿quien es Endimión?, quien es ese hombre de fuerte armadura el cual mente bloquea el rostro, será alguien del Milenio de plata alguien que definitivamente era muy importante en mi vida ya que de solo pensarlo se me acelera el corazón y al mismo tiempo siento que es algo muy triste que albergan mis recuerdos ¿las chicas sabrán algo de esto? O peor lo saben o no han querido decirme y si es así ¿Por qué me lo ocultan? Debo saberlo, hablare con ellas ahora mismo las clases pueden esperar…

Serena salió del parque en el cual se había refugiado a pensar y se dirigió al campus de sicología para ver si ahí se encontraba con Ray, pero no tuvo suerte así que no le quedo más que irse, decidió que lo mejor era a ir a prepararse para su cita con Anthony ya que aun mantenía la mala costumbre de atrasarse para todo y Anthony solía ser muy puntal.

A la salida de la universidad grande fue la sorpresa de Serena de encontrarse con la Sailor outers o por lo menos con dos de ellas, ahí estaban Haruka y Michiru…

_¡chicas! Hola ¿que hacen aquí?_

_Vinimos a verte y como no sabíamos a qué hora salías decidimos esperarte de temprano espero y no te moleste, pero de verdad teníamos ganas de verte Serena-dijo Michiru_

_Bueno la verdad es que no pudieron venir en mejor momento – dijo serena_

_Me alegra mucho que te agrade nuestra visita cabeza de bombón- dijo haruka_

_La verdad es que pensamos que podrías molestarte como la ultima vez que nos viste te comportaste de una forma muy fría, pensamos que tal vez aun no nos recordabas, y ahora depuse de tantos años verte aquí hecha ya toda una mujer nos hace sentir muy orgullosas de tener una Princesa y persona como tú a quien proteger y luchar nuevamente contigo-dijo michuiru_

_Tranquila chicas creo que solo necesito tiempo, estos años sin recuerdos al principio fueron muy duros aunque en verdad nunca dejaron de serlo pero ya me estaba acostumbrando y justo cuando me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida aparecen ustedes y me muestran una realidad que hace un par de meses creo que ni siquiera la imaginaba, pero aquí estamos y precisamente les decía que llegaron en un muy buen momento tales puedan ayudarme.-dijo serena_

_Dime lo que necesites-dijo haruka_

_Podemos ir a otro lado – dijo serena_

_Claro serena ¿donde quieres ir?-dijo haruka_

_La verdad que a comer algo muero de hambre-dijo serena_

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian bombón, anda súbete al carro iremos a una cafetería supongo que aun te gustan los pasteles ¿verdad?_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiii –dijo una serena muy contenta_

Haruka condujo su carro unos 10 minutos y llegaron al crow center ya que ellas sabían que ese lugar le gustaba mucho a serena ya que no podían mas de la alegría de que su princesas empezara a tratarlas con mas amabilidad que la ultima vez, eso les dejaba un granito de tranquilidad que las cosas estarían bien ya que su princesa tierna y dulce aun estaba dentro de ella.

Sereno entro al crow y lo primero que izo fue buscar a su amigo con la mirada quien a penas la vio corrió a saludarla, luego de eso las chicas tomaron haciendo e hicieron sus pedidos al mesero

_Dime serena en que podemos ayudarte –dijo michiru_

_Chicas, hace una semanas que tengo sueños muy extraños no los recuerdo muy bien cuando me despierto pero la sensación en mi cuerpo es la misma que cuando estoy durmiendo, en mi último sueño recuerdo haberle estado hablando a alguien sobre una persona que al parecer yo amaba pero siempre quedo con la duda si es un sueño o son trozos de mi vida pasada o de esta. Incluso hoy cuando estaba conversando con mi nuevo profesor tuve como una visión y a mi cabeza vino el recuerdo de una hombre alta con armadura gris con azul y una capa era más bien como un príncipe guerrero su nombre creo o más bien estoy segura que es Endimión lo malo es que por más que intento no puedo ver su rostro, peo se mas bien siento que el algo muy importante para mi chicas díganme ¿quien es él?- dijo serena dejando a haruka y michiru sin saber que decir la princesa empezaba a recordar ...-por favor no callen díganme ¿Quién es él?_

_Serena …-dijo haruka_

_Por favor como quieren que confié en ustedes si no me dicen todo lo que saben, chicas ayúdenme necesito saber que está mal en mi corazón siento una angustia constante me desespero siento que extraño a alguien y no sé quién es. Necesito saber si amo una utopía que se creó en mi cerebro o hay algo más._

_Princesa no estás tal lejos de la verdad –empezó a hablar Michiru- Endimión fue el príncipe de la tierra en la era del milenio de plata y se rumoreaba en esa época entre los jardines del palacio que ustedes se veían pero la verdad, princesa es que no sabríamos decirle más , creo que lo mejor será que descanses , nosotras entrenaremos con las demás tu solo vete a casa y descansa ya verás como las cosas que necesitas recordar y las respuestas que necesitas responder vendrán solas a tu mente cuando sea su debido tiempo _

_Tales tengan razón y solo necesito descansar y además que saldré con un amigo hoy a ya son las 3 de la tarde llagare a casa dormiré un rato y luego me arreglare mi amigo quedo en pasar por mí a las 7pm-dijo serena_

_¿Es tu novio?-pregunto Michiru_

_No, bueno supongo que por ahora-dijo sonriendo - Adiós chicas gracias por todo la verdad me siento más tranquila gracias_

Serena salió del crow despidiéndose de las chicas y de Andrew se dirigió con destino a su casa en cambio Haruka y Michiru se quedaron en el crow pidieron otro café y siguieron conversando

_Porque le dijiste eso a Serena Michiru, por un momento pensé que le dirías la verdad_

_Creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad Haruka a este paso ella recordara más temprano que tarde, además tengo el presentimiento de que Darién esta más cerca de ella de lo que creemos. pero en fin no tuve el valor, tales y tú tienes razón y solo recuerda cosas del pasado y no de lo que le paso con Darién _

_Ojalas que sea como tú dices y al respecto de chiva vamos a tener que averiguar donde esta para descartar cualquier cercanía que este teniendo con la princesa, no debemos permitir que el la lastime de esa manera y de ninguna manera de nuevo- dijo haruka_

_Si hay que hablar con necesitamos saber cuáles son sus intenciones al volver-dijo michiru_

_Si creo que después de todo si tenemos cosas que habar con Darién Chiva- haruka…_

**Continuara**

**aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo. espero ansiosa sus comenterios, asi que porfavor comenten sugerencias criticas todas mas que vienvenidas y saludos a todas las que me han dejado su comentarios besos a todas y nos leemos luego chao besos **


	5. Chapter 5 Un sueño,una cena y un beso

**Un Sueño, una cena y un beso **

Serena llego a su casa saludo a su madre y subió a su cuarto y tal como le dijo a sus amigas se recostó y en uno minutos quedo profundamente dormida, últimamente dormía muy mal así que apenas se le presentaba la oportunidad de dormir caía profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"sueño de serena"

Serena estaba en una banca en el parque número 10 frentes de un lago que reflejaba la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche. De un momento a otro el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, la luz de la luna poco a poco comenzaba a opacarse ella no se movía al parecer algo se lo impedía

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está ahí?

Princesa de la luna llena, heredera del poderoso cristal de plata, protectora de este sistema solar, que placer tiene mis ojos de ver su increíble belleza imagino que esta se debe incrementar al verte en persona, placer que permítame informarle será muy pronto

¿Quién eres tú, sale a la luz?

Mi nombre es Aragón soy la encarnación del miedo y la oscuridad y el único que lograra vencerte hermosa princesa de la luna, mírame bien que yo soy el único que lo lograra- y en ese momento apareció Aragón con su cuerpo en forma de ángel pero definitivamente lejos de serlo con alas negras y cuerpo oscuro con su vestimenta greco-romana , serena se quedo sin habla, petrificada ante tal imagen era la maldad manifestada en carne, Aragón le agarro su mejilla y dijo- prepárate princesa se acerca la hora de que tu y yo nos veamos las caras

"fin del sueño"

Serena despertó de golpe, prácticamente salto de su cama, entendió claramente que lo que tuvo no fue un sueño cualquiera, era evidente que alguien quien quiera que sea la visito a través de este medio …

Mierda son las 6 de la tarde ya no me queda nada de tiempo para arreglarme –dijo para si misma serena saliendo corriendo a darse un baño para luego prepararse para su cita con Anthony dejando todo lo vivido hace un momento en segundo plano.

Sera de forma fugaz estuvo lista 5 minutos antes de que llegara su acompañante, se puso un vestido de gazas color marfil que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un lazo griz bajo el busto, con una sandalias del mismo color un hermoso collar que hacia juego con sus aros y pulsera todo muy delicado y femenino con un maquillaje casi imperceptible y un rico perfume y su rubia y larga cabellera cogida en una cola de caballo

Se veía realmente hermosa pero la visita que tuvo a través de sus sueños hacían que en su rostro se reflejara una mezcla de preocupación y porque no decirlo de terror, que mas que lo intentara no podría evitar solo esperaba que Anthony no lo notara.

Sintió que su madre la llamo para avisarle que su acompañante ya estaba en la sala esperándola, cogió su cartera y bajo a la sala …

Serena te ves hermosa- la intercepto Ikuko antes de llegar a la sala- y ese chico tan guapo hasta que por fin te animaste a salir con él o al menos con alguien

Hay mama no me digas eso por favor vas a hacer que me sonroje

Pero hija ya estas más que en edad para tener novio

Vale mama, permiso iré a saludar a Anthony para sacarlo de el interrogatorio de mi padre

Serena se acerco a la sala, saludo a un embobado Anthony, que le falto solo desmayarse al verla y se despidió de un sobreprotector padre que le lanzo a Anthony una mirada de esas que si mataran de seguro el estaría muchos metros bajo tierra, ya que si el padre de serena antes era muy celoso de su hija después de el accidente lo era 20 veces más.

Anthony después de despedir y prometer al padre de serena traerla temprano a casa se despidió también de la mamá de Serena que simplemente lo miraba con adoración, se subieron al auto y minutos después llegaron a un hermoso restaurante hindú que tenía una espectacular vista a la bahía de Tokio que se apreciaba aun mas desde a mesa de especialmente preparada para ellos pidieron uno exquisitos platos típicos del lugar y una botella de vino

Serena la verdad me has dejado sin palabras, te ves preciosa definitivamente seré la envidia de todos los hombres esta noche.-dijo Anthony alzado su copa para que brindaran

¡jajajaja! Basta de tantos halagos harás que me sonrojé aun mas que hace un rato con la escena que te monto mi papa- dijo serena sonrojándose levemente tanto por el comentario como por el desafortunado impasse que tuvieron con su padre

Tranquila serena creo que si tuviera una mujer así como hija seria igual o mas celoso que tu padre

Anthony por favor no lo justifiques ya tengo casi 22 años ¿no crees que estoy un poco grande para esas escenas de padre celoso?

La verdad que un poco pero si mi intuición no me falla y sin querer ser entrometido me atrevería a apostar que a de ser por algo, tal vez tu ultimo novio no ha dejado una buena impresión en ellos en especial para tu padre, digo como para que quiera espantar de tu vida a cualquier ser de sexo masculino- dijo esto último con un toque de gracias en sus palabras

Anthony la verdad es que si hay algo-serna lo dijo con un tonó de voz bastante opaco y muy nostálgico-lo que pasa es que yo tuve un accidente hace tres años-dijo serena mientras Anthony se le desfiguraba el rostro

Serena pero como es que nunca me contaste algo así, cuéntame que fue lo que te paso

Bueno la verdad que lo que me paso no lo se muy bien, veras Anthony yo perdí mi memoria, no toda solo la de lo 14 años hasta los 18

Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas nada

Bueno en un principio cuando nos conocimos no, pero últimamente he recordado muchas cosas debido a que me encontré con amigas de esa época, pero así como netamente recordarlo todo la verdad es que no

Me parece increíble lo que me cuentas a de ser muy duro para ti sobrellevar todo eso, serena por que nunca me lo contaste creí que confiabas en mi

Anthony por favor no te ofendas pero la verdad no suelo hablar de esto con nadie de hecho no se ni por que te lo estoy diciendo ahora, creo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, ya que con mis padres y amigos no son muchas las respuestas que consigo, tengo constantemente la impresión de que olvide algo muy importante es como que mi corazón me lo grita dentro de mí.

Serena no se que decirte me has dejado muy impresionado, por favor se que a de ser muy duro pero cuéntame con mas detalles lo que paso, tal vez y eso te haga sentir mejor

Bueno según mis padres me fui de vacaciones con unas amigas a por 10 días en los cuales nunca regrese hasta casi un año, que fue cuando me encontraron en Ibiza España herida de un accidente automovilístico

Dios casi un año y por que en Ibiza y como te encontraron

Bueno la verdad es que eso no lo recuerdo pero averiguamos que estaba en España por que el avión hizo escala en Madrid pero porque en Ibiza ni idea. Y como me encontraron, pues la policía internacional puso anuncios de mi por todos lados y una amigas me reconocieron y llamaron a mis padres y ya me ves aquí, despues de mucho loquero y terapias aquí estoy aun viva ¡jajajjajaja!

Y que te dijeron los doctores del hecho que no recuerdas.

Bueno dijeron que no se debía a ningún problema físico del cerebro, solo dijeron que por alguna razón yo había bloqueados esos recuerdo y que cuando estuviera lista para enfrentarlos los recordaría, bueno algo así

Debe ser muy difícil sobrellevar algo así, digo no son muchos años pero igual es una parte de tu vida y por lo que me dijiste hay algo en ti que no sientes completo- dijo Anthony con un tono de preocupación

No voy a negar que ha sido muy difícil pero con el tiempo he aprendido a manejarlo lo que sea que allá pasado que mi mente bloquea ya lo sobre en su momento, pero sabes en realidad ha sido mucho hablar de mi por esta esta noche así que no te arranques y cuéntame que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo-dijo esta serena y Anthony capto de inmediato el mensaje que a la rubia estaba empezando a incomodarle el tema.

Bueno yo encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo prestando accesoria en el hospital general de Tokio y eso es lo que me ha tenido desaparecido en estas últimas semanas, bueno eso y sumando los exámenes finales….

Y así estuvieron conversando por un largo rato mas, Anthony le conto a serena de un nuevo amigo que había llegado hace poco a Japón y que trabajaba de doctor en el área de pediatría con el cual a pesar de ser carreras muy distintas se llevaban muy bien, hasta que se dio por terminada la velada y Anthony llevo a serena a su casa…

Bien princesita a llegado a su castillo sana y salva

Anthony que te puedo decir a sido una noche estupenda la verdad es que la he pasado muy bien muchas gracias

Gracias a ti serena después de esta noche siento que te conozco un poco mas lo cual me pone muy feliz y con mas deseos de que tu y yo en un futuro no muy lejano seamos mas que amigos-dicho esto serena se ruborizo completamente

Anthony yo….

Tranquila no digas nada se que tal vez no es la mejor manera de decírtelo pero es la verdad tu me gustas mucho y me encantaría que nos empezáramos a ver más seguido

Anthony la verdad es que no se que decirte

No digas nada entonces recuerda que el que calla otorga, y ahora me voy que tengas una muy buena noche como seguro también la tendré yo

Serena espero hasta que el auto de Anthony se fuera, vio su reloj y eran las 10:30 asi que decidió caminar un rato antes de entrar a su casa a ver si así despejaba un poco sus sentimientos después de todo lo que había pasado en este día. Lo que serna no noto que es que alguien le seguía sus pasos desde que Anthony la había dejado en su casa ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Darién que observaba impotente y lleno de celos la escena que protagonizaban serena y Anthony y al ver que serena en ves de entrar aa su casa se puso a caminar decidió seguirla para asegurarse de que nada le pasara.

Serena llego al parque n°10 y se sentó en la un una banca con vista al lago muy similar a la de su sueño y se quedo ahí perdida en un mas de pensamientos asunto que ya era común en ella.

"Pow de Serena"

Sera cierto lo que dijo Aragón "se acerca la hora" de ser así mañana empezare a entrenar mucho mas duro tengo que proteger este planeta y tener el suficiente tiempo de vida para encontrar todas las respuesta que mi corazón necesita para estar en paz. Endimión quien serás habrás reencarnado como nosotras, que será esto que siento cada ves que pienso en ti…luego de esto dio un largo y profundo suspiro y centro su vista hacia la luna

Fin del pow de serena

No crees que es muy tarde para que un chica tan linda este sola en un parque-dijo Darién ya trasformado en tuxedo mask

¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo serena mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados mientras su corazón latía muy fuerte por el miedo

Tranquila Serena soy yo

Tuxedo mask –dijo serena quedando prendada de sus ojos que se asomaban muy disimuladamente a través de su antifaz

Darién no pudo evitar reaccionar de igual manera pero aun con mas intensidad ya que el a diferencia de serena recordaba todo cada instante y segundo de su amor no se sabría decir si fueron segundos, minutos u horas que estuvieron mirándose hasta que Darién rompió el silencio

Que haces aquí tan sola

Lo mismo podría decirte yo ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?

Digamos que pasaba por aquí- dijo con un sonrisa torcida- permíteme acompañarte a tu casa no es bueno que andes a estas horas en un parque

De acuerdo

Comenzaron el camino hacia casa de serena y ella sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida y esa sonrisa hizo que recorrieran miles de corrientes eléctricas iba sumergida en lo más profundo de sus pensamiento que no noto una lata de bebida en el camino lo que hizo que resbalara y se precipitara al suelo cosa que era costumbre en ella Darién la agarro en sus fuertes brazos y quedaron frente a frente a menos de un centímetro el uno del otro escuchando sus respiraciones y los fuertes latidos que daban sus corazones, Darién no soporto la cercanía y unió sus labios con los de ella lentamente como esperando la aceptación de ella a la cual por inercia ella respondió uniéndose ambos en un beso cálido, apasionado y lleno de amor.

Fue tal la emoción que sintió serena que se desmallo en sus brazos dando por finalizado aquel beso Darién la miro y maldijo su imprudencia pero jamás se arrepentiría de ese beso el cual cambiaria su pensar y actuar de ahora en adelante, tomo a serena en sus brazos y entro a su habitación a través del balcón de esta y la deposito muy delicadamente en su cama la contemplo uno minutos y dejo una rosa junta a ella en su almohada y se retiro queriendo quedarse ahí toda una vida aunque sea solo mirándola…

**Continuara**

**Bien aquí les dejo el 5° capitulo espero que les guste nuevamente espero ansiosa sus comentarios y solicito por favor y los dejen y de paso agradecer los comentarios que ya han dejado les recuerdo que se aceptan sugerencias, dudas y opiniones aunque no sean tas duras que de verdad trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Saludos**


	6. tres estrellas fugaces y nuevo pretendie

**Tres estrellas fugaces y un nuevo pretendiente. **

Así llego un nuevo día serena despertó creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero solo se encontró con la realidad al voltear y ver en su mesa de noche una rosa símbolo característico de tuxedo mask. Serena agarro con ambas manos su cabeza, sonrió y con sus dedos toco sus labios. Consiente que lo vivido no era un sueño si no el comienzo del recuerdo de una ruda realidad que al parecer esta cada día mas cerca…

Hoy era sábado y serena se juntaría con las demás sailor para entrenar y para comentarles de los últimos hechos en lo referente al enemigo así que con el fin de salir temprano se metió a darse un refrescante baño, se vistió con ropa cómoda y bajo a desayunar con su familia.

Ya cerca de las 10 de la mañana serena llego al templo y como las malas costumbres son muy difíciles de erradicar ella era la última en llegar.

-Serena llegas de las ultimas veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo lita

-Lo siento chicas me entretuve con mi familia- dijo serena

-Tranquila princesa lo importante es que estas aquí-dijo hotaru

-Gracias hotaru pero por favor que mala costumbre, llámame serena de verdad por favor-dijo la rubia un tanto asqueada

Transcurrió la mañana con las chicas entrenando, cada día estaban más fuertes y mas listas para la batalla serena a pesar de no poder transformarse en sailor moon había adquirido unos grandes dominios de la energía del cristal del plata que de seguro la hacían resaltar sobre las demás sailor, de una u otra forma se manifestaba como su líder y su poder sin duda serian inigualables cuando lograra tener dominio principal del crista sagrado y eso sería precisamente cuando lograra despertar como sailor moon y como la princesa y heredera de la luna y del legendario cristal del plata, pero para lograr eso lamentablemente tendría que pasar por procesos muy difícil y la outers y luna estaban seguros de que ese proceso seria inevitables e indispensables para salvar y resguardar el futuro de la tierra del nuevo enemigo.

-Chicas estoy agotada ya pasan de las 5 de la tarde por favor descansemos no puedo mas – dijo serena

-Tienes razón descansemos creo por hoy ya fue suficiente ¿cierto chicas?-dijo Ray

-Tienes razón preparare algo para comer para todas-dijo lita

-Si-dijeron todas

Las chicas descansaron, comieron y bebieron algo, en tanto serena se sentía un poco incomoda sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con las chicas de los últimos sucesos que habían acontecidos en sus sueños ya no podía seguir retrasando aquella conversación era algo que no debía ni podía ocultarles.

-Bien chicas nosotras nos retiramos, serena gustas que te llevemos a casa –dijo haruka

-Chicas por favor no se vallan hay algo que debo decirles y tienen que estar todas reunidas especialmente ustedes chicas no quiero que nadie falte creo que el enemigo no solo esta cerca si no que ya se encuentra aquí a la espera de atacar- dijo serena mostrando en cada palabra y gesto en su cara lo nerviosa que se le hacia el asunto.

-Serena ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Anda dinos- esta vez fue la castaña quien hablo

-Chicas desde hace unos días he estado teniendo sueños vagos que ni yo misma podría explicar , luego todo empezó a ponerse más confuso cuando una noche el mismo sujeto que me salvo cuando peleamos con el escorpión apareció en mi casa revelándome que sabia quien era yo y nunca cuestiono el hecho que yo lo supiera, en fin el me advirtió sobre el nuevo enemigo revelándome que no era igual que los anterior que su nombres es Aragón y que a pesar de que su forma de atacar es distinta su intención es la misma que los anteriores llenar el universo de oscuridad –haruka y michiru se miraban muy nerviosas entre sí mientras la rubia hablaba y las otras escuchaban atentamente y consientes de quien tan importante era esa visita que había recibido su princesa solo que la importancia que esta tenia la rubia aun no alcazaba a entenderla- y luego de esos no he parado de tener sueños en los cuales la imagen de un hombre se me repetitiva a pesar de que no puedo verle el rostro y el día de ayer después de haberme visto con haruka y michiru llegue a mi casa me recosté dormí unas horas y chicas les puedo jurar que no fue un sueño y el enemigo me visito y me advirtió su pronta llegada y eso de verdad que me tiene muy nerviosa, nosotras debemos estar lista cuando eso ocurra

-Tranquila serena si es así como tú dices estaremos lista , todas nos hemos hecho muy fuerte –dijo Amy

-Pero yo aun no logro transformarme y el poder que he logrado con el cristal de plata todas sabemos que es mínimo solo soy una vulgar hechicera sin ellos dudo mucho que pueda hacerle algún daño a Aragón.

-Tranquila no pierdas la esperanza serena no olvides que esa es tu mejor arma ante cualquiera-dijo ray

-Chicas hay algo mas que quiero decirle Tuxedo mas me dijo que nunca dejara de creer en ustedes pase lo que pase. Chicas sean sinceras conmigo hay algo que ustedes sepan que yo debería saber-todas la miraron con cara de horror sin saber que decir y en ese momento como quien dice salvado por la campana sonó el móvil de serena y era Anthony quien la llamaba.

-Hola Anthony ¿como estas?

-Bien preciosa como ¿donde estas?

-En el templo hikawua

-Sabes me gustaría verte y estoy cerca por no bajas yo voy camino hacia allá

-De acuerdo nos vemos adiós-y colgó la llamada

-Chicas debo irme pero queda una conversación pendiente chicas confió en ustedes-se dio unos segundos para mirarlas a todas a los ojos mirada que a todas las dejo sintiéndose la peores guardianas y amigas del mundo mientras serena salía rápidamente del lugar.

-Chicas que vamos a hacer deberíamos decirle la verdad ella merece saber lo que ocurrió –dijo mina

-Veo que siguen siendo las mismas insensatas e inmaduras de siempre si nosotras llegamos al punto de borrarle los recuerdo a ella y de paso a ustedes fue por razones muy importante serena estaba sufriendo mucho al punto de querer atentar con su vida ya nada le importaba lo que hicimos con ella fue por su bien- dijo haruka

-Pero lo hicieron pensando en que nunca mas tendríamos enemigo ahora sus recuerdos están volviendo y más temprano que tarde va a recordar todo y creo que lo mejor será que lo sepa antes por nosotras y saben una cosa más su mente podrá haber olvidado a Darién pero dudo mucho que su corazón lo allá hecho acaso no vieron como se iluminaron sus ojos a leguas se ve que él le gusta conozco a serena y es cosas de tiempo para que su corazón despierte los sentimientos que tiene por el- dijo Ray

-Por eso hay que mantenerla alejada de el chicas aun cabe la posibilidad que ella nunca recuerdo lo que paso y créanme que sería lo mejor para ella ante estas situaciones es mejor vivir en ignorancia que en esa cruel verdad no olviden que milenios atrás ella se quito la vida por Endimión – michiru fue la que hablo

-Tal vez si nos contaran bien que fue lo que paso –dijo amy

-Lo mejor es que no lo sepan por ahora chicas pero créanme que lo mejor para ella es nunca recordar nada-dijo haruka

-Intentare contactarme con el príncipe para saber cuáles son sus intenciones con la princesa y ahí veremos los pasos a seguir- fue setsuna la que hablo quien hasta el momento no había opinado nada solo se limito a observar y meditar la situación

-Creo que setsuna tiene razón es lo más sensato que podemos hacer además tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar con él y como está la situación es mejor que sea lo antes posible-dijo luna

-Las outers salieron del templo rumbo a su hogar y las chicas permanecieron en el templo con luna y Artemis

Mientras en otro lugar de Tokio tres estrellas fugases aterrizaban en la tierra eran nada más y nada menos que los three light.

-Genial al fin llegamos que hacemos –dijo seyia

-Por ahora creo que buscar donde quedarnos que les parece si vamos al templo a pedirle a Ray que nos aloje por hoy ya que es muy tarde y no tenemos dinero ya mañana podremos ir al banco y sacar nuestro dinero que ganamos en la gira para mantenernos en la tierra como lo hacen todos aquí- dijo taiki

-Me parece bien-dijo yaten como siempre muy serio

-Bien yo luego los alcanzo muero de ganas de ver a mi bombón

-Nada de lo que te digamos te ara desistir solo recuerda que ella está con Darién no queremos que luego sufras –dijo taiki

-Chicos la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y yo se que nunca será para mí pero me conformo con ser su amigo y asegurarme que darien la cuida y la hace feliz como ella lo merece-dijo seyia con un toque de nostalgia en sus palabras

-Como digas-dijo yaten como ignorando o no creyendo lo que dijo-solo ten cuidado

Mientras serena y Anthony estaban en una cafetería conversando ya hace un par de horas cosas triviales serena sonreía muchísimo con Anthony le agradaba mucho su compañía hasta había a llegado a sentir en su momento que con el podría darse una oportunidad de una relación mas intima que la de amigos aunque ahora eso quedaba un poco de lado después de ese beso en el cual no había podido dejar de pensar en todo día.

-Serena, linda te ves cansada te llevare a tu casa- dijo Anthony

-Es verdad gracias

-Por favor encantado ha sido un momento increíble como siempre lo es cuando estoy a tu lado.

-Gracias-dijo serena toda ruborizada

Taiki y yaten había llegado al templo y buscando Ray tocaron la puerta y fue ella quien les abrió…

-chicos no puedo creerlo –dijo Ray con los ojos muy abierto y casi pierde el equilibrio de la pura impresión-chicas vengan a ver quienes llegaron todas se emocionaron muchísimos al verlos dos de ellas un poco más que las otras.

-Hola que gusta nos da verlas a todas juntas perdón llegar así sin previo aviso, Ray tu nos podrías alejar aquí solo por esta noche como entenderás no tenemos nada terrícola y solo en la mañana podremos solucionarlo-dijo taiki

-Claro chicos pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, pero dígannos están aquí por el nuevo enemigo-dijo Ray

-Si chicas que le parece si mañana reúnen a las demás y les contamos sobre nuestra misión y visita a la tierra- dijo taiki

-Y seyia no vino con ustedes- pregunto algo confusa Lita-digo como siempre andan los tres

-El no aguanto las ganas y se fue a ver a serena creo que ni con los años ha podido olvidarla eso de "nunca te olvidare" si que fue enserio dijo yaten en tono de burla

-¡!¡queeeeeeee!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Eso es muy grave el n puede verla no hasta que hablemos las cosas aquí han cambiado mucho el puede revelarle a serena sobre Darién chicas vamos que esperan párense tenemos que alcansar a seyia antes de que vea a serena-dijo Amy muy angustiada

-¿Pero chicas que es lo que pasa?

-No hay momentos para explicaciones vamos rápido-dijo lita y todos salieron rumbo a casa de serena

En tanto serena y Anthony llegaban a la casa de la rubia el bajo del auto rápidamente para abrirle a la rubia bajaron del auto y pararon un momento para despedirse frente a la entrada de la casa.

En la esquina de enfrente de la casa de serena se encontraba Darién arriba de su auto llevaba ahí un buen rato con la esperanza de ver a la rubia aunque sea un momento hace días esa se había trasformado en su rutina y a pesar de que los celos lo torturaban por dentro el tenia claro como era su situación el solo se conformaba con mirarla y asegurarse que ella estuviera bien al menos por ahora podía contenerse

Y en la otra esquina venia caminando seyia muy feliz por de nuevo a su bombón a la adolecente que los más seguro que con los años se habría vuelto una hermosa mujer y que a pesar del tiempo el nunca pudo dejar de sentir el sin fin de sentimientos que sentía por ella…

-Gracias por todo Anthony

-A ti serena nos veremos pronto recuerda lo que te dije ayer que va muy enserio

-Anthony yo…

-No digas nada por favor no digas nada-Anthony toma a serena por su cintura se acerca lentamente hacia ella y comienza a darle un tímido beso que serena contesto dudosa, fue un beso tímido nada más y nada menos que el típico primer beso de una pareja, antes de separarse Anthony siente un brusco agarre de su hombro y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le llega un puñetazo en su cara, que seyia le había propinado, Darién se bajo de su auto y corrió a auxiliar a la rubia y al ver a seyia no aguanto la rabia y golpeo él a seyia formando un gran alboroto a penas la rubia podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando las chicas estaban ya a metros del lugar…

-¡Que está pasando aquí, que mierda es lo que les pasa!- dijo serena quien se impacto al ver la cara de quien proporciono el segundo golpe

-Profesor Chiba usted que hace aquí- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos muy confusa la rubia , mientras las demás corrían desesperadamente antes de ella hablara con seyia pero la rubia ya había desviado su mirada al atacante de Anthony y su sorpresa fue aun mayor

-Seyia ….. –la rubia no podía mas de la impresión se pudo de rodillas para ver cómo estaba Anthony

-Bombón por que llamas profesor a..-antes de terminar la frase luna se arrojo ensima y le dijo muy bajo que no digiera mas que después le explicarían ya todos estaban ahí y serena vio a los recién llegados

-Seyia, taiki, yaten-serena tomo su cabeza con ambas manos muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente estaba en estado de shock quedo sentada en el suelo de la vereda mirando fijo a un punto muerto sin decir nada solo lagrimas caían por sus ojos

-Serena que pasa dime algo que es lo que ocurre-decía mina pero ella no respondía solo seguía mirando un punto fio y derramando lagrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos azules

**Continuara **

**bueno chicas aca les dejo el cap espero que les guste espero sus opiniones y nuevamente les pido que porfavor comente para mi es importante conocer sus opiniones saludos a todas que leen y siguen mi historia en especial a las que comentan**

**besos**


	7. Chapter 7 Recordandote

**Recordándote.**

Serena por favor reacciona que es lo que pasa que es lo que ves solo dinos algo cualquier cosa-decía una muy angustiada Ray

Preciosa que tienes ven entremos a tu casa no te quedes ahí-decía Anthony tendiendo su mano hacia ella pero serena solo seguía mirando a la nada situación que no cambio en varios minutos

Tranquilos todos estoy bien –miro fijo a las starligth- solo necesito estar sola-comenzó a ponerse de pie –Anthony siento mucho lo que ha pasado pero la verdad no tengo una explicación lógica para todo esto-dirigió su rostro hacia Darién quien también la miraba –Darién tu ¿que haces aquí?uf en fin ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones-serena seguía con su mirada perdida y agarro su cabeza con ambas manos-Anthony nuevamente lo siento

No te preocupes preciosa mañana hablamos-dijo Anthony

adiós - dijo serena

bombón espera ¿yo quiero saber cómo estás?-dijo seyia

yo necesito estar sola lo siento

déjenla, serena tranquila cualquier cosa nos avisas –dijo amy

si chicos amy tiene razón dejémosla sola –dijo mina

gracias chicas nos vemos-dijo serena aun muy consternada quien miraba fijamente a Darién.

La chicas se fueron, serena entro a su casa saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación, entro en ella y cayo rendida a la cama sumergiéndose en un millón de sentimientos, recuerdos y un sin cesar de angustias, que le carcomen el alma y nublan cada vez más su ser.

Flashback

Serena se encontraba en la azotea de su preparatoria cuando fue atacada por una sailor al mando de sailor galaxia y en el peor momento una rosa roja ataco a la sailor del mal dejando a serena muy sorprendida y a la vez con una gran esperanza

no puede ser es tuxedo mask-dijo la rubia

intenta lastimarla y te la veras conmigo, eso no te lo permitiré- dijo y para la gran pena de serena no era quien ella creí si no que era seyia

así y que es lo que harás- dijo Sailor Iron Mouse

poder de lucha estelar transformación-dijo seyia transformándose en sailor star Fighter- laser de estrella fugaz-dijo lanzándole un ataque a la sailor dejándole el camino a sailor moon para atacarla-hazlo ahora sailor moon-pero ella aun no se reponía de la impresión-vamos que estas esperando- dijo seyia y ella asintió con el rostro pero incapaz aun de formular palabra saco su cetro y empezó a formular su ataque hacia la sailor iron mause

por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-y con esto dejo a la otra sailor noqueada generando que se retirara del lugar y ella cayó de rodillas y miro fijamente la rosa derramándose unas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas entendiendo que no solo no era su amado si no que tal vez el nunca volvería que estaba sola, y que lo extrañaba como a nada que todas sus ilusiones se estaban haciendo pedazos y que simplemente la situación ya no la aguantaba más. Seyia después de quitarse la trasformación se acerco a ella y ella dijo

a decir verdad yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees?

¿Qué?-dijo el sin entender el estado de la rubia

Aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño, y al fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás, también me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie, pero recordé a Darién al ver esa rosa roja-dijo esto rompiendo en llanto reflejando su enorme frustración que había en su interior

Bombón

Pensé que no habría ni un problema si él no me llamaba ni me escribía, porque se dedicaría a estudiar, creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo, pero…pero no puedo vivir sola-dijo esto ya estallando en llanto-no puedo…. Te extraño…te extraño Darién-serena a estas altura de la conversación o más bien monologo su llanto se había vuelto desolador y seyia la miraba sin saber qué hacer para poder mitigarle ese dolor y sin mas dijo…

Y no puedo reemplazarlo-serena lo miro impactada-déjame reemplazarlo-con estas palabras seyia le estaba declarando todo el amor que sentía por ella y esta solo se limito a mirarlo sorprendida sin saber que decir.

Fin del flashback

Serena se levanto de su cama no entendiendo nada de lo que acaba de recordar, sintiendo que su mente está rompiendo la pared de su alma, creyendo hoy más que nunca que su fe está caminando sobre vidrios rotos, pensando que todo lo que construyo en su vida se desvanece poco a poco ya todo la situación se había vuelto irrevocable serena estaba comenzó a recordar y ya era cosa de tiempo a que todo volviera a su mente. Decidió salir de su cuarto por medio del balcón para no molestar a sus padres y salió a caminar para despejar su mente

Mientras en otro lugar de Tokio estaban reunidas las sailor con los tree light en el templo hikawua

Chicas que es lo que pasa porque se comportan así –dijo taiki muy preocupado

Que mierda es lo que le pasa a bombón que ha pasado que le han hecho-decía un seyia muy alterado.

Chicos cálmense para que podamos explicar todo lo que ha pasado, aquí las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos últimos 5 años-dijo amy

Hablen que es lo que ha pasado con bombón-dijo seyia

Si chicas ella se veía tan distinta-dijo yaten

No sabemos cómo empezar…-dijo mina

Pues háganlo del principio-dijo taiki

Bueno unos 2 años después de que ustedes se fueron serena partió a EEUU con Michiru y haruca que como regalo de cumpleaños la invitaron para que pudiera ver a Darién ya que el llevaba más de un año allá estudiando y se veían solo para las vacaciones que era cuando el venia para verla y decidieron darle una sorpresa y a pesar de que su padre se encontraba reacio a que él fuera, no pudo evitarlo ya que ella poseía su mayoría de edad, y sin importar más nada fue a ver a Darién a pesar de que en ese entonces las cosas con sus padres se complicaban de un momento a otro Kenji se opuso rotundamente a su relación aludiendo que él no la quería como ella se merecía, recuerdo que serena se encontraba muy triste con la actitud de su padre.

Se suponía que solo serian 10 días, pero paso casi un año y la verdad es que no sabemos con exactitud que paso solo que ella luego fue encontrada en Ibiza, España por sus padres sin memoria y al parecer víctima de un accidente de automóvil el cual trajo por consecuencia la pérdida de memoria de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos de aproximadamente 4 años olvidándonos por completo y nosotras a ella. Situación de la cual nos enteramos cuando la outers nos contaron que por motivos de fuerza mayor ella le borraron esos recuerdos y a nosotras también aludiendo que era porque ella había vivido algo muy traumático y la única alternativa que tenían para que ella saliera adelante y fuera feliz era borrándole la memoria. Luna y Artemis ayudaron en esto y también borraron recuerdos específicos de todos sus conocidos incluyéndonos a nosotras para que así ella y también nosotras pudiéramos tener una vida normal como siempre fue el deseo de serena. Luego con la llegada de este nuevo enemigo nuestros recuerdos volvieron completamente pero los de ella no ya que no recuerda a Darién y lo demás lo ha ido recordando poco a poco. Desconocemos que fue lo que paso lo último que supimos de ella en ese tiempo fue una llamada que me hizo a los días que se fue…-decía esto ray

Flashback

Serena hola como estas amiga te extrañamos mucho-decía desde el teléfono ray

Amiga ray soy tan infeliz Darién no me amo yo no sé que voy a hacer todo lo que creí era mentira-se sentía el llanto desgarrador de la rubia a través del teléfono

Serena que pasa que ocurrió –decía una muy angustiada ray

Como pude pensar que un hombre como podría amar a una tonta como yo, ya no quiero vivir mas, solo quiero morir

Serena eso no es cierto cálmate-y en eso se corta la llamada-serena, hola serena contesta

Fin del flashback

Y eso es todo lo que supimos hasta ahora, hemos preguntado a la chicas pero no nos dicen nada solo que hay que mantenerla alejada de Darién para que ella no lo recuerde no hemos obtenido mayor información que esa.-los chicos estaban boca abierta sin poder articular palabra hasta que seyia rompió el silencio

Y ustedes están de acuerdo con esto, con engañarla así, que acoso su misión no es protegerla, no entiendo cómo han permitido que las cosas lleguen a este punto ella no se merece que le oculten algo así que piensan hacer cuando ella recuerde.-dijo seyia

Esperemos que eso no ocurra confiamos en las chicas y más aun si luna que es y será la mas cercana a ella estuvo de acuerdo y hasta lo que sabemos Darién también lo estuvo de acuerdo, creemos que es lo mejor seyia lo hacemos por protegerla

Que acoso no se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho es culpa de ustedes todo lo que está pasando-dijo un yaten muy molesto

Pero que dices-dijo lita

Han vulnerado su poder por eso el enemigo a adquirido fuerza ya que su mayor poder es el amor y la fe en las personas no puedo creerlo se dan cuenta que todo esto es consecuencia de sus malas daciones, chicas que decepción no puedo creer que hayan protegido tan mal a la persona más importante del universo ustedes nunca estuvieron capacitadas para tal responsabilidad.-hablaba taiki

Lo que dices no es así , tu no entiendes como se dieron las cosas ella estaba muy mal ella había intentado quitarse la vida fue la única salida que tuvimos –dijo luna

Saben que creo yo que era la mejor salida para ustedes para evadir su responsabilidad con ella, saben no puedo creer que la crean tan débil chicas de verdad me decepcionan.-dijo yaten.

Esta conversación no nos llevara a ninguna parte, chicos de verdad creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en otro momento estamos todos muy alterado- dijo amy

Creo que no hay mucho que hablar mañana quiero que reúnan a las demás para informarles cuál es nuestra misión aquí y tomándole la palabra a amy es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar.

En tanto serena caminaba sin rumbo llegando al parque n° 10 intentando en vano ordenar todo lo que acontecía en su interior…

Oh! cuánto tiempo silenciosa el alma  
mira en redor su soledad que aumenta  
como un péndulo inmóvil: ya no cuenta  
las horas que se van!  
No siente los minutos cadenciosos  
a golpe igual del corazón que adora  
aspirando la magia embriagadora  
de tu amoroso afán.

Ya no late, ni siente, ni aún respira  
petrificada el alma allá en lo interno;  
tu cifra en mármol con buril eterno  
queda grabada en mí!  
Ni hay queja al labio ni a los ojos llanto,  
muerto para el amor y la ventura  
esta en tu corazón mi sepultura  
y el cadáver aquí!

En este corazón ya enmudecido  
cual la ruina de un templo silencioso,  
vacío, abandonado, pavoroso  
sin luz y sin rumor;  
Embalsamadas ondas de armonía  
elevábanse a un tiempo en sus altares;  
y vibraban melódicos cantares  
los ecos de tu amor.

Parece ayer! ...De nuestros labios mudos  
el suspiro de ¡"Adiós" volaba al cielo,  
y escondías la faz en tu pañuelo  
para mejor llorar!  
Hoy... nos apartan los profundos senos  
de dos inmensidades que has querido,  
y es más triste y más hondo el de tu olvido  
que el abismo del mar!

Pero, ¿qué es este mar? ¿qué es el espacio,  
qué la distancia, ni los altos montes?  
Ni qué son esos turbios horizontes  
que mira desde aquí;  
si al través del espacio de las cumbres,  
de ese ancho mar y de ese firmamento,  
vuela por el azul mi pensamiento  
y vive junto a tí:

Si yo tus alas invisibles veo,  
te llevo dentro del alma estás conmigo,  
tu sombra soy y donde vas te sigo  
por tus huellas en pos!  
Y en vano intentan que mi nombre olvides;  
nacieron, nuestras almas enlazadas,  
y en el mismo crisol purificadas  
por la mano de Dios.

Tú eres la misma aún;  
cual otros días suspéndense tus brazos de mi cuello;  
veo tu rostro apasionado y bello  
mirarme y sonreír;  
aspiro de tus labios el aliento  
como el perfume de claveles rojos,  
y brilla siempre en tus azules ojos  
mi sol, ¡mi porvenir!

Mi recuerdo es más fuerte que tu olvido;  
mi nombre está en la atmósfera, en la brisa,  
y ocultas a través de tu sonrisa  
lágrimas de dolor; pues mi recuerdo tu memoria asalta,  
y a pesar tuyo por mi amor suspiras,  
y hasta el ambiente mismo que respiras  
te repite ¡mi amor!

¡Oh! cuando vea en la desierta playa,  
con mi tristeza y mi dolor a solas,  
el vaivén incesante de las olas,  
me acordaré de tí;  
Cuando veas que una ave solitaria  
cruza el espacio en moribundo vuelo,  
buscando un nido entre el mar y el cielo,  
¡Acuérdate de mí!

"sera cierto este recuerdo o solo será un espejismo de mi gran con función, será real o fingido lo que siente mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca, habrá sido un aviso, y de ser cierto porque no está conmigo, porque me dejo, maldición porque no puedo recordar sus razones."

**hola de nuevo como ven estoy inspirada aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo espero y les guste besos y espero sus comentarios**


	8. El momento de la verdad

**El momento de la verdad**

Serena continuo con sus penas y confusiones de su alma y sin más emprendió camino a su casa, con el sin cesar de lagrimas que caían por sus ojos y con el recuerdo en la puerta de su memoria amenenazando con entrar y con su entrando prometiendo desgarrar hasta el corazón mas solido y puro y sin duda ella no sería la excepción.

Camino por el parque y dentro de su mente vagaba tal confusión que solo se dejo llevar y así se dejo llevar y emprendió un camino sin notarlo sin rumbo alguno a la salida del parque y a unas calles de camino serena se detuvo casi por instinto frente a una torre de departamentos y ahí vio a la persona que robaba toda la atención de su mente cuerpo y aunque sin saberlo del todo, del que nunca dejo de estar en su corazón.

En tanto él como por instinto percibió su aroma y volteo a mirarla y para su asombro era ella, la mujer que siempre le quito el sueño, la que solo ayer era una niña y hoy la veía toda una mujer y porque no decirlo una hermosa mujer, cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto hubiese querido que las cosas fueran distintas, que sus miedos e inseguridades y falta de comprensión hacia ella, si ella la mujer que dio todo por él y dio tan poco por ella. Tarde se dio cuenta de sus malas decisiones, de lo errada que estaban sus prioridades, ya no había nada que hacer el daño estaba hecho, la inocencia ya había sido robada el único solido que le había dado era daño, dolor y mucho sufrimiento.

mientras Darién divagaba por su decepción personal ella se acerco hacia él mientras sus ojos se concentraban únicamente en los ojos azul noche buscando en ellos la respuesta y la paz que tanto le hacían falta, lo miro unos segundos y dijo

¿Por qué? Darién dime – los ojos de serena ya estaban llenos de lagrimas

Serena yo… no se qué decirte fue por instinto, una estupidez pensé que estabas en peligro, cundo ese tipo de coleta golpeo a Anthony pensé que querían hacerte daño, serena de verdad te pido disculpas, no llores por favor mira la hora que es van a ser las 2 de la mañana no es una buena hora para que estés fuera de tu casa

¿por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?- serena miraba entre lagrimas fijamente a los ojos de Darién- Porque mi sangre grita tu nombre, y mi piel pide tú la tuya que ha pasado entre tú y yo contéstame, contéstame ahora – esto último lo dijo casi en gritos

Serena lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa estas muy nerviosa ya habrá momento de que hablemos –Darién trato de disimular el miedo en sus palabras

No, quiero caminar sola si no tienes nada que decir, siento haberte dicho todas estas cosas es solo que estoy confundida en realidad todo esto es una locura, soy yo la que te pido disculpas – serena mostraba una mirada muy confundida y con sus manos cogía su cabeza mostrando así la desesperación que se alojaba en su alma

Serena por favor deja que te lleve a tu casa- dijo esta agarrando a serena del brazo, ella lo mira y se suelta de su agarre levanta su mano en señal de despedida y comienza su camino y esta vez no deja que su mente divague y se dirige a su casa.

Un nuevo día llegaba de la mano de un sol radiante un día hermoso para los ojos de cualquier persona, menos para una linda chica rubia de unos hermosos ojos azules cielo. Ya daban la 7 de la mañana y serena se encontraba en el balcón con la misma ropa del día anterior, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, presa de sus pensamientos, tan inmersa en sí que ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento llego a su casa mucho menos al balcón de su cuarto y no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Darién en la misma circunstancia, la diferencia era que serena después de mucho pensar y analizar su situación se decidió a buscar la verdad y esta verdad la sabría hoy mismo y sabía perfectamente quien podría decírselo o al menos parte de ella y ese era seyia, analizo la situación y llego a la conclusión de que las chicas deberían de saber sobre el paradero de los three laigth. Serena decidida a ir en busca de la verdad tomo una ducha se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al templo hicawua.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad exactamente a las afuera del departamento de Darién se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru, cruzaron sus miradas y Setsuna toco la puerta de Darién…

Setsuna, Hotaru, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo el pelinegro que por su aspecto mostraba que no habia pasado una buena noche, asuntos que las outers notaron de inmediato

Príncipe sentimos mucho molestarlo pero nesecitamos hablar con usted y escogimos esta hora ya que fue el momento indicado para esquivar a Haruka y michiru ya que con Haruka aquí habría sido imposible entablar conversación – dijo Hotaru

Ya veo chicas, pasen tomen asiento. La verdad me toman por sorpresa díganme ¿que pasa?

Darién quiero ser franca contigo así que iré directo al punto, hemos estado observándote y no solo hemos notado que estás haciendo un reemplazo en la universidad de serena y no solo eso sino que eres su profesor de ingles, has estado más de una vez fuera de su casa y por lo que ella nos ha contado ha visto a tuxedo mask…-decía Setsuna

A que viene todo esto al grano Setsuna porfavor-interrupe Darién ya con un tomo un poco mas alterado en su voz.

Que pretende príncipe con nuestra princesa, queremos saber a qué atenernos con usted, ya que con Setsuna estamos segura de que es inevitable que ella recuerde todo más temprano que tarde y necesitamos estar preparados para eso.- dijo Hotaru con un tono conciliador

La ver dad chicas es que no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que la amo y no hay día en que no lamente las decisiones que tome y a pesar de que me comprometí a no volver a acercarme a ella el destino y este nuevo enemigo me atrajo hasta ella. Chicas yo dejare que sea decisión de ella en su momento cuando ella recuerde , ella será la que decida por mi y por nosotros, ya que no volveré a cometer el mismo erros de tres años atrás esta vez dejare que ella tomes sus decisiones al fin y al cabo mi vida dejo de tener sentido el día que yo mismo la aleje de mi creyendo que eso sería lo mejor para ella, pensando que ese mitigaría en algo su dolor o nuestro dolor , de verdad chicas yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz y las veces que la he visto pude ver que no lo es y es únicamente por los errores que yo cometí que a pesar de que no los recuerde pude ver en sus ojos que siguen calando su alma.-darien dijo esto con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos reflejando la inmensa pena que habitaba en su corazón.

Bien príncipe esa era la información que necesitábamos, gracias por darnos estos momentos y de corazón deseo que algún día ustedes puedan ser felices nos retiramos fue un placer verlo-dijo una muy seria sets una.

Bien chicas que estén bien adiós-dijo Darién

Adios-dijieron ambas al unisonó

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta la mansión tomoe hasta que una rompió el silencio y dijo

-nada ha cambiado y eso me hace sentir muy aliviada espero que la princesa no sufra tanto-dijo hotaru

-hotaru el saber el futuro no nos garantiza el cómo se den las cosas y yo espero lo mismo que tú que ella no sufra tanto y por otra parte Darién está siguiendo las secuencia de las cosas pero puede ser ella la que las cambie y ese es mi miedo más grande-dijo setsuna

Por otra parte serena ya habia llegado al templo, al terminar de subir las escaleras se encontró con su amiga Ray quien cuando la vio le regalo una linda sonrisa

Serena por dios se va acabar el mundo que tú te levantas tan temprano jajajajaja-dijo ray reflejando algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras por la presencia de los three laigth en el lugar

Hola ray busco a seyia sabes donde esta vi que ayer se fue con ustedes –dijo serena quien se quito sus lentes de sol mostrando su trasnochado rostro

Serena que pasa porque tienes esa cara-dijo ray

No te preocupes no he dormido bien por favor ray necesito hablar con él lo antes posible dime donde esta- en ese momento yaten salió del interior del templo viendo como primera persona

Serena ¿Cómo estás? Pero mira nada mas lo que los años han hecho contigo estas hecha toda una mujer no me cabe la menor duda que serás una hermosa reina cuando todo esto acabe-dijo yaten y corrió a abrazarla, serena lo miro un poco confundida por sus dichos pero aun así le respondió el abrazo muy afectuosamente-veo que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado conservas ese calor y ternura que una siente al abrazarte

Bombón que alegría verte, ayer con toda la confusión no pudimos ni hablar –dijo seyia con sus ojos llenos de felicidad

Seyia necesito hablar contigo por favor tu eres el único que puede ayudarme –dijo serena arrojándose a los brazos –ayúdame por favor

Que es lo que te pasa bombón tranquila cálmate por favor –dijo seyia mientras ray al ver la situación que se estaba desarrollando llamas a las demás sailor

Sabes que es lo que me pasa, que dado lo mejor de mí y no he tenido éxito y no me puedo quejar me ha ido bien he logrado todo lo que quiero pero no he obtenido lo que necesito, mi corazón siente que ha perdido algo que no puede reemplazar … y estoy estancada en el pasado, seyia yo no puedo continuar si no se qué es eso que mi corazón no puede reemplazar, no puedo seguir, no puedo avanzar si no se que ha sido de mi en estos últimos años, he recordado muchas cosas pero a todas les falta algo es como si alguien se hubiera metido en mis recuerdos y me los allá arrancado todos impidiéndome que recuerde todo ahora dime ¿podría ser peor? –serena como ya era una costumbre rompió en llanto y taiki que miraba de lejos dijo

Serena cálmate nosotros te diremos todo lo que sabemos de ti y sin importar lo demás o las que las demás digan al respecto nosotros hemos vuelto a la tierra con la única misión de protegerte como lo más preciado de este universo.

De que estás hablando taiki –dijo ray y en ese momento el cielo empezó a nublarse dando la impresión que se avecinaba una gran tormenta los rayos empezaron a caer y el radiante sol comenzó a opacarse dando paso solo a la oscuridad, se empezaron a sentir grandes temblores en toda la ciudad de Tokio la gente gritaba el miedo se habia vuelto palpable en el lugar en eso las sailor scout llegaban al templo y rey grito

Chicas esto no es producto de la naturaleza algo está pasando

Es Aragón puedo sentirlo–dijo una serena llena de miedo

Transformémonos- dijo rey a las recién llagadas

Poder de lucha estelar transformacion-dijieron los three laigth

Por el poder del cristal de mercurio

Por el poder del cristal de Marte

Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter

Por el poder del cristal de Venus

Transformación –dijeron todas

Los temblores se hacían cada vez mas fuerte comenzaron a hacerse grietas en las calles la gente corría por todos lados se sentía y respiraba el terror en el lugar eran momentos de mucha angustia las outers en tanto salieron rápidamente de la mansión y a toda velocidad se dirigieron al templo donde de seguro se encontrarían las inners pero la situación que se encontraba en las calles no ayudaba a su avance rápido.

En tanto en el templo

Chicas que está pasando si esto sigue así terminara todo en el suelo

Vamos Aragón manifiéstate que esperas destruirlo todo no seas cobarde da la cara infeliz-dijo lita

Y en ese momento los temblores y rayos en el cielo cesaron mas el cielo mantuvo su oscuridad la gente lentamente comenzó a caer en un trance y en ese momento toda la humanidad cayó en un sueño profundo bajo la mirada atónita de las sailor…

princesa de la luna llena a llegado la hora de vernos las caras frente a frente y de que tomes una decisión o te limitas y me entregas el cristal de plata o te revelas ante mí y veras como tu mundo y todo el universo es hundido en tinieblas ante tus ojos y te aseguro que no habrá que puedas hacer ya que se que no puedes usar tu poder jajajajajaj-se escucho la vos del demonio desde el cielo

nosotras no permitiremos que toques este planeta soy la que te digo que te rindas y olvides tu horribles planes –dijo serena

así y porque yo haría eso si tengo todo a mi favor todas ustedes despídanse ya que hoy fue el ultimo día que ven que sale el sol-Aragón apareció enfrente de serena cogió su mano y la beso- he de reconocer princesa serenity que usted en persona es mucho más hermosa que en persona que lastima que tan hermosa criatura digna reencarnación de la diosa Selene es una lástima que tenga que desarme de tan linda criatura aunque princesa hay una opción

ninguna opción maldito no te atrevas a tocar a nuestra princesa, ¡tierra tiembla!-dijo sailor uranos

maremoto de Neptuno –dijo sailor Neptuno

Pero no le hicieron ni el más mínimo daño a Aragón el cual la miro como si fueras ratas molestas movió su dedo índice y las lanzo lejos del lugar ante la mirada de horror de serena y las demás presentes.

Todas ustedes son guerreras inferiores ante mi poder , y con las almas de este planeta mas la ayuda del cristal de plata volveré a ser un dios y ahí no habrá nada que ustedes puedan hacer .-volvió a dirigir su vista hacia serena la cogió del brazo presionando fuertemente este –tu opción también seria que te unas a mi

Laser de estrella fugaz –dijo sailor star fahiter

Ataque de estrellas de sailor maker

Infierno estelar de hiler

Las sailor star laigth Atacaron a Aragón pero solo consiguieron moverle sus cabellos y este hizo lo mismo que con sailor Neptuno y sailor uranos las lanzo lejos

Rapsodia acuática de mercurio

Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Fuego de Marte

Beso de amor y belleza de Venus

Golpe del silencio destruye

Grito mortal

Los ataques de las demás sailor esta vez si logran hacerle daño a Aragón aunque bastante mínimo el se molesta y lanza un ataque dirigido a ella que se encontraban frente a serena al ´percatarse de esto cae en pánico y con el afán de proteger a sus guerreras y casi por instinto se para enfrente de ella y estas sin poder hacer nada para evitar el ataque que venia dirigido hacia su princesa aparece tuxedo mask y lanza su clásico ataque y con un toque de suerte logra frenar el ataque hacia serena y para protegerla se transforma en Endimión mientras ella por inercia cierra los ojos creyendo que recibiría un ataque.

Miren nada mas que se unió a la batalla si es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de la tierra, perfecto ahora princesa serenity te mostrare porque no vale la pena que protejas este asqueroso mundo – dijo Aragón con un tono de voz muy burlesco

Que quieres decir- dijo serena abriendo sus ojos

Todas tu guerreras te han mentido, todas te han traicionado y este hombre que ves aquí es el causante

Mientes- le grito serena- eso no puede ser verdad- y voltea a ver a Endimión-¿Darién?

Jajajajaja – se burla y lanza un ataque hacia Endimión dejándolo muy mal herido serena al ver esto corre a socórrelo

Nooooo Darién ¿estas bien?-los ojos de serena se llenaron de lagrimas-mi amor reacciona… yo sabía que tenias que ser tu no podía ser otro por favor reacciona-serena lo abrazaba y en ese momento una luz plateada que salía desde su pecho rodeo todo el cuerpo de serena y en el centro de su cuerpo justo al centro de sus pechos apareció su broche transformación y en uno segundos y no pudiendo ser en mejor momento serena logra transformarse

Esto no te lo perdonare por el poder del cristal de la luna plateadaaaaaaaa-serena lanza su ataque centrando todas sus energías en atacar a Aragón causándole esta vez un real daño. Ya no habia marcha atrás la princesa de la luna protectora del universo entero habia despertado y con esto sus recuerdos. Aragón al verse gravemente lastimado sale de batalla rutiándose del lugar y con esto se volvió a aclarar el cielo y la gente comenzó a despertar.

Curación lunar acción- serena con el poder del cristal de plata trajo la normalidad todo haciendo que todos los daños y heridas de todo quedaran como si nada hubiese pasado dejando ver que no solo ella habia crecido si no que sus poderes también.

Ya no habia marcha atrás serena habia comenzado a recordar todo y esta vez nada lo impediría las imágenes de los sucesos ocurridos en todos los años que ella no recordaba con claridad estaba golpeando uno a uno su mente…

Flashback

Serena habia llegado ese mismo día a EEUU ansiosa por darle una sorpresa a Darién quien no veía hace ya casi dos meses ya que en la habia ido a ver para las vacaciones de su universidad, llegaron al departamento que el rentaba y no lo encontraron y haruka pregunto en la universidad y le dijeron que el estaba en la cafetería, serena les dijo que prefería adelantarse para darle una sorpresa y si que le tenía más de una sorpresa una que cambiaria la vida de ambos para siempre. Serena a paso rápido muy por delante de haruka y michiru que la miraban con mucha ternura, llego a la cafetería y entre la multitud serena reconoció a su amado entre la pequeña multitud que ahí se encontraba pero este no estaba solo tenia prácticamente enzima a una chica muy linda que actuaba con mucha naturalidad y muy coquetamente con él, ella muy molesta se acerca a ellos

¿Darién que se significa esto quien es ella me estas engañando porque Darién dime porque?

Serena que sorpresa que haces aquí – dijo un sorprendido Darién

Serena en su descontrolado ataque de celos y lo hormonal que estaba por su estado abofeteo a la mujer con la que estaba tirándola al suelo

Aléjate de mi novio –dijo esto muy alto y todo el mundo que estaba ahí los miraban era de verdad todo un espectáculo habia que admitir que serena a pesar de sus 18 años seguía siendo muy inmadura y celosa con Darién. Darién muy molesto ante tal mal entendido coge a serena del brazo y la saca rastras de la cafetería y llegan al campus de la universidad muy alejados de cualquier persona}

Serena que significa todo esto, vienes hasta aquí sin avisar, ni siquiera me avisas y abofeteas a una mujer que no solo es la que me ha abierto las puertas a un millón de posibilidades de trabajo, si no que me dejas en ridícula, serena por dios cuando vas a madurar me tienen arto tus actitudes no puedo hacer nada contigo no puedo presentarte a mis amigos , llevarte a ninguna comida ,sencillamente no puedes desarrollarte en mi mundo siempre terminas avergonzándome cuando dejaras de ser una niña si a eso viniste es mejor que vuelvas a Tokio y no me hables hasta que aprendas a controlar tus impulso de niña mimada- Darién dijo esto último casi gritando se arrepintió casi al momento que termino de decir lo que dijo y sobretodo como lo dijo pero estaba furioso esta vez serena sí que se habia pasado en la amaba y jamás la engañaría pero la edad y diferencia de carácter acaban de explotar en él y sencillamente no pudo controlarse trato de apaciguar sus sentimientos para no herir mas a la rubia ya que a esta las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar por su rostro- Serena lo siento…

No, no digas nada –serena toco su vientre y dijo-yo entiendo –dijo esto último y salió corriendo y a uno veinte metros de ahí serena fue arrollada por un motociclista quien la dejo tirada en el piso muy mala herida y sangrando en su entrepierna lo cual era más notorio ya que ella estaba con un vestido tres cuarto de color blanco y con su poca conciencia y se toco sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre tanto que sobresalía en comparación a los otros vio la sangre que salía de su entrepierna y se desmayo.

Fin del flashback

**Continuara**

**Bueno chicas perdón por la demora prometo que la continuación será muy pronto ojala y les guste no olviden dejar sus comentarios **

**Saludos. **


	9. El momento de la verdad 2 parte

**El momento de la verdad 2° parte**

Serena no daba crédito a sus recuerdos, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cogió con ambas manos sus cabeza, cerro firmemente los labios, avanzo unos pasos y la impresión la arrojo al suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la verdad ahí estaba las preguntas una a una se daban sus respuestas, y la verdad estaba resultando aun más dolorosa que la incertidumbre y la duda.

Flashback

Serena se encontraba inconsciente en una habitación de un hospital en . se diagnostico era aun reservado ya que querían darle aquella información a un familiar directo, mientras tanto Darién se encontraba muy angustiado en la sala de espera y en esos momentos hacían su entrada haruka y michiru que aun se encontraban ignorantes de todo lo acontecido un par de horas atrás llegaron a centro de informaciones del hospital y haruka se hizo pasar por el hermano mayor de serena para conseguir información de su estado y la enfermera que ahí se encontraba le relato a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con su princesa…

-Dígame por favor como se encuentra ella-dijo haruka denotando en sus palabras su angustia

-Ella está estable pero lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada el bebe lo sentimos mucho de verdad se hizo todo lo posible-dijo la enfermera

-Bebe-dijo muy sorprendida haruka-¿de qué me habla señorita? ¿está usted segura de lo que me dice?

-Si, ella tenía un embarazo de un poco más de dos meses, nuevamente le reitero mi pesar pueden esperar las noticias del doctor en el tercer piso creo que ahí está su novio quien le podrá relatar los acontecimientos sucedidos que llevaran a este lamentable desenlace-dijo la enfermera

-Gracias muy amable-contesto michiru ya que haruka se encontraba sin habla.

Las chicas llegaron a la habitación de serena y ahí estaba Darién sumergido en un mar de penas sintiéndose tan culpable dirigiendo su vista hacia la nada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos manifestando toda su angustia y pana que en esos momentos albergaba su alma.

-Darién ¿Qué ha ocurrido con serena que fue lo que paso?

-Pasa que por mi culpa ella está en esa cama, pasa que por mi culpa ella perdió a rinni-guardo silencio uno segundos-yo mate a nuestra hija y la deje en este estado, no he hecho más que hacerle daño yo, yo no la merezco y el futuro que teníamos juntos se ha terminado por mi culpa.-dijo un Darién muy atormentado

-Pero que dices darien,¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-dijo michiru

-Porque el accidente fue por mi culpa, yo herí sus sentimientos por esa ella tuvo esa accidente fue porque yo la aparte de mi- Dijo Darién ya al borde del llanto

-Haruka se acerco a Darién y lo golpeo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas expulsando así toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, pero Darién no hizo el mas mínimo intento por defenderse o esquivar el ataque michiru quiso intervenir pero Darién dijo…

-Déjala michiru es lo mínimo que me merezco-dijo Darién

-Si es lo mínimo que te mereces, no solo tomas su inocencia de niña si no que ahora por tu culpa rinni nunca va a nacer, eres un miserable Darién, un egoísta no has hecho nada más que hacer sufrir a nuestra princesa espero que ella se desilusione de ti y se dé cuenta la clase de persona que eres, lárgate ahora mismo nosotras nos ocuparemos de cuidarla-dijo haruka

Nadie noto que serena comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que hizo fue tocar con sus manos su vientre….

-Ya no esta cierto – dijo con voz apenas audible y con un ligero llanto que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma

-Princesa , descansa esto no te hace bien llamare el doctor para que te den algo para que puedas descansar-dijo con una voz muy maternal

-No, no, no yo no quiero descansar díganme la verdad, mi bebe ya no esta cierto dígamelo-serena rompió en llanto luego llego una enfermera y aun en contra de su voluntad seguido de esto cayó en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

Serena estuvo casi 2 semanas en el hospital ya que cayó en una profunda depresión lo cual dificulto mucho su mejoría asunto que acrecentaba mas con la ausencia de Darién que solo iba a al hospital a preguntar por ella, esto la deprimió aun mas, no quiso avisar a sus padres lo sucedido y tampoco permitió que las chicas lo hicieran, tampoco quiso volver a Tokio ya que aun tenia la esperanza de poder hablar con Darién así que apenas pudo levantarse y con la pena que le carcomía el alma por la muerte de su bebe decidió ir a buscar a Darién y así emprendió rumbo a su departamento y al no encontrarlo decidió esperar a las afuera de este y al cabo de unos treinta minutos el apareció ella con mucha dificultad por su estado se acerco a el

-Hola Darién –dijo la rubia con la voz entre cortada

-Serena que haces aquí-dijo un sorprendido Darién

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verme, porque no estuviste conmigo?-dijo serena con lagrimas en los ojos

-Serena escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir he pensado mucho esto y de verdad lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado con nuestra hija, pero también me ha servido todo este tiempo acá en . y sumado a los últimos acontecimientos creo que tu yo nunca podremos estar juntos

-Pero Darién

-Serena déjame terminar, yo de verdad no quiero hacerte daño pero ambos tenemos que entender que esto y tantas cosas que han pasado entre los dos es una señal de que a nosotros no separa abismos somos tan distintos tu nunca serás feliz a mi lado

-Pero Darién yo te amo- a serena le caian las lagrimas por sus ojos- a mi lo demás no me importa

-Pero yo serena no te amo lo siento- dijo esto desviando la mirada

-No te creo-dijo serena ya estallando en llanto-Darién yo no puedo vivir sin ti nosotros nacimos para amarnos, no importa el futuro se que todo lo que pase podremos enfrentarlo por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo yo no podría estar con nadie más que no fueras tu

-Serena eres lejos la persona más hermosa que he visto sé que encontraras a alguien que valore todo lo lindo que hay en ti alguien que te haga feliz como no supe hacerlo yo-mientras Darién decía esto tenía sus manos empuñadas dentro de sus bolsillos

-Dime mirándome a los ojos que no amas dame la cara has por ultimo eso.-dijo ella gritando y la gente volteaba a mirarlos el la agarro de los hombros saco fuerzas de flaquezas y miro sus ojos probablemente por ultima ves

-Yo no te amo y probablemente nunca lo hice- dicho esto el pelinegro volteo y se fue dejando a una serena devastada llorando

Ella se quedo uno minutos digiriendo todo lo que Darién le había dicho y empezó un camino sin rumbo llego a una cabina telefónica y le marco a su amiga Ray

-Serena hola como estas amiga te extrañamos mucho-decía desde el teléfono Ray

-Amiga soy tan infeliz Darién no me amo yo no sé que voy a hacer todo lo que creí era mentira-se sentía el llanto desgarrador de la rubia a través del teléfono

-Serena que pasa que ocurrió –decía una muy angustiada Ray

-Como pude pensar que un hombre como podría amar a una tonta como yo, ya no quiero vivir más, solo quiero morir

-Serena eso no es cierto cálmate-y en eso se corta la llamada-serena, hola serena contesta

Luego de esta llamada serena llego al departamento donde estaba con haruka y michiru y sin ganas de dar explicaciones se encerró en su cuarto.

Y así sin más pasaron los días, que no tardaron en convertirse en semanas y luego meses la rubia estaba sumida en una depresión de la cual nadie podía sacarla su luz se había apagado y las chicas presenciaban esto impotentes, mientras las otras sailor intentaban en vano junto a su familia en contactarse con ella y con haruka y michiru. La rubia cada día estaba peor dormía con pastillas había que obligarla a comer, ya prácticamente no hablaba estaba como en otro mundo.

-Haruka que vamos a hacer esta situación no puede seguir así hay que hacer algo por ella- dijo muy preocupada michiru

-Hay que hablar con el infeliz de Darién, y luego tomaremos una decisión- dijo haruka

-Eso haremos vamos por él hay que aprovechar que la princesa duerme –dijo michiru

-Las chicas se dirigieron a la facultad de Darién y ahí se encontraron con el

-Como esta ella- dijo el pelinegro

-Mira infeliz a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste de terminar con ella, la princesa se niega a salir adelante pero a pesar de eso no queremos que vuelvas a acercarte así que queremos saber si es definitiva la decisión que tomaste de dejarla libre para que ella pueda rehacer su vida como una persona normal

-Si haruka es definitiva quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, yo no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi

-Perfecto chiba, Hotaru, Setsuna, luna y Artemis vienen en camino llegaran en la noche les borraremos todos su recuerdos que tenga de ti, incluyendo todo lo referente a sailor moon y a todas nosotras así ella podrá empezar de nuevo. Espero que seas de palabra chiba y te vuelvas a acercar a ella ya bastante le has hecho daño como para que después llegues a confundirla, no te atrevas a provocarnos ya que lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para alejarte de ella- dijo haruka

-Lo entiendes Darién-dijo michiru

-Lo entiendo, yo también intentare seguir con mi vida ahora que ella no está-dijo el pelinegro

-Poco nos importa lo que hagas con tu vida-dicho esto se retiraron

Hotaru, Setsuna, luna y Artemis llegaron a . unidos esa noche se tomo la decisión de dejar descansar a la princesa para luego llevarla a España luego, Setsuna con sus conocimientos médicos le inducirían un coma en el cual con la ayuda de todas lograrían debilitar el poder del cristal del plata y así poder borrar sus recuerdos.

-Chicas están seguras que esta es la mejor decisión- dijo Setsuna

-Si lo estamos nosotras hemos estado aquí y hemos vivido toda con ella y creemos que es lo mejor- dijo una muy decidida haruka

-Bien entonces así se hará.-dijo Setsuna

Fin del flashback

Serena se puso de pie y se dirigió donde se encontraban sus guerreras ya estando allí se quedo enfrente de ellas y las miro una a una con una mirada que ellas jamás había visto en ella, era una mirada cargada de decepción, de mucha decepción las lagrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus ojos, todas la miraban sin saber que decir ya que con su mirada era ubio que había recordado, Darién al darse por enterado de la situación quiso acercarse a ella para abrazarla, apoyarla y esta vez acompañarla en su dolor serena cuando voltea a verlo y ve sus intenciones estira su brazo para impedirle el paso

-No me toques, solo no me toques-dijo serena con un tono de voz muy serio con una actitud muy nueva en ella

-Aléjate de la princesa-dijo haruka quien corría hacia ellos-todo esto es tu culpa

Serena se acerca a ella y la golpea en su cara con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que venían de la impotencia, frustración y dolor que sentía en ese momento, luego de esto se volteo las volvió a mirar a sus guerreras

-Serena –dijo Ray- no te vayas hablemos

-Cállense todas, no estoy lista para hablar con ustedes, Seyia …-serena dirigió su mirada hacia las starlaigth centrándose en Seyia en señal de ayuda reflejada en su mirada

-Bombón –Seyia se acerco y abrazo a serena

-Seyia sácame de aquí-dijo la rubia y Seyia se apresuro por sacarla del templo subieron a su auto y llegaron al parque numero 10

-Como estas bombón –dijo Seyia

-No lo sé, me siento sofocada, todo esto me quita el aliento, y no sé que pase mas si el dolor de la traición o el orgullo herido-serena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Serena cálmate, tu siempre has sido muy fuerte

-Creo que tú eres el único en este mundo que cree eso.

-No seas así serena tu me enseñaste que siempre hay salida

-¿Aunque este todo en ruinas?

-No estás pensando claramente

-Sabes Seyia llegue al final de este camino y esta todo fuera de control, todos me han traicionado y mi mente en esta ocasión a traspasado las paredes de mi alma, y mi fe lamentablemente camina sobre vidrios rotos.

-Bombón lo que uno construye no siempre es para siempre pero eso no impide que uno siga contrayendo

-Si pero trate tanto de sobrevivir solo y fue tan difícil, como ellas pudieron hacerme pasar por este sufrimiento, porque Darién me abandono así –serena lloraba en brazos de Seyia

-Esas preguntas yo no puedo responderlas

-No sé si pueda tener otra oportunidad en esta vida Seyia ¿será que estoy destinada a sufrir? ¿Y si un lado de mi corazón a muerto?-serena apretó mas fuerte el abrazo y siguió llorando hasta quedar profundamente dormida Seyia la llevo con él hasta el departamento donde se quedaba con sus hermanos la acostó en su pieza el se sentó a su lado….

**Continuara **

**espero sus comentarios, no seaan malitas y comenten sino prometo revelarme jajajajajjaajajxd**

**besos**


	10. La vida sigue

**La vida sigue**

Tres de la mañana serena comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules como el cielo con un tono rojizo de tanto llorar, se restregó sus ojos y comenzó a visualizar el lugar donde se encontraba el cual para ella era totalmente desconocido, volteo su rostro y se encontró con Seyia a su lado durmiendo en una silla, las lagrimas nuevamente llegaron a sus ojos al darse cuenta que todo lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño sino la más cruel de las realidades, se levanto muy lentamente para no despertar a su amigo cogió sus zapatos, agarro su bolso y salió silenciosamente del departamento de los three laigth , ya fuera de este la tormenta sorprendió a serena ya que a pesar de ser toda una mujer aun le temía a los truenos, pero esta noche era su compañero perfecto pues hasta el rincón más ínfimo de la tierra lloraba la pena de la princesa de la luna, sin más continuo caminando y ya estando clara con respecto al lugar donde se encontraba, emprendió camino hacia su casa, a pesar de la hora serena llego a su hogar sin novedad al entrar noto a sus padres durmiendo justos en sofá, y al mínimo ruido de la rubia los padres de serena pegaron un salto y fue kenji el primero en dirigirse a la chica

-Hija donde has estado nos tenias muy preocupados nunca habías llegado a la casa a estas hora no por lo menos sin avisar antes...

-Yo… lo siento no quise preocuparlos

-Pero hija mira como vienes toda mojada-dijo Ikuko – hija ¿Qué es lo que te pasa porque estas así? Anda cuéntanos hace ya semanas que andas rara confía en nosotros serena

-Yo… no sé qué decirles solo téngame paciencia esto pasara como ya ha pasado antes es solo una etapa, no se preocupen está todo bien –serena luchaba por contener sus lagrimas

-No hija nada puede estar bien si tu estas así, está bien si no nos quieres decir que pasa, te daremos tu espacio después de todo ya no eres una niña-kenji abrazo a la rubia y ella estallo en llanto, su madre también se sumo al abrazo

-Puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche, así como lo hacía cuando era niña en las noches de tormenta-ambos padres la miraron reflejando en esa mirada toda la protección y amor que solo los padres pueden darte

-Claro hija ve a cambiarte te esperamos en el cuarto-dijeron ambos padres agarrado de la cintura, serena se apresuro a cambiarse-esta recordando, tal vez eso la tiene confundida, hay que apoyarla en lo más que podamos

Y así serena durmió esa noche con sus padres sintiéndose algo menos agobiada, un poco más tranquila y como hace mucho no lo hacia durmió como si nada mas importara.

Una horas antes en el templo hicawua…

-Serena nos odia debimos seguir los consejos de los chicos y haberle dicho lo que sabíamos ahora ella cree que la traicionamos-dijo Mina

-Cállate mina eso no es importante ahora-dijo haruka

-No la hagas callar, nosotras no debimos seguir sus consejos de no contarle te exigimos que nos digas ahora mismo que es lo que le paso a serena en ese viaje-dijo lita muy molesta y las demás inners asistieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo

-Chicas calmémonos, haruka creo que lo mejor es que nos cuenten lo ocurrido para así entender todas estas decisiones que tomaron y así poder ayudar y apoyar a serena-dijo Amy

-Tienen razón haruka no sabremos lo que pase ahora y lo mejor es que estén al tanto de lo sucedido

-Perdón la intromisión pero nosotros también queremos saber qué es lo que paso con serena-dijo Taiki

-No veo qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí este no es asunto de ustedes-dijo muy molesta haruka ya que los three laigth nunca le agradaron mucho

-Sabes, haruka lamento que después de todo lo ocurrido no podemos llevarnos mejor pero permítame informarles que como llegamos nosotras en representación de el lado este del universo llegaran otras guerreras mas a combatir al lado de serena y eventualmente al lado de ustedes si ella lo decide así, serena es la guardiana de la semilla estelar que es capaz de alumbrar todo el universo y así derrotar al mal y sumando que es la poseedora del legendario cristal de plata, ella sin duda es la guerrera más fuerte y la única capaz de derrotar a este nuevo enemigo por eso tal y como nosotros estamos aquí, para ayudarla y proteger esa luz de esperanza que ella trasmite y así todo su ser llegaran mas guerreras para ayudarla a vencer y así librar al universo de Aragón antes de que este logre ser un dios nuevamente, espero que Setsuna y Hotaru puedan explicar las cosas con más claridad para que puedan entenderlas mejor, así que por favor permítannos quedarnos para poder ayudar mejor a la princesa Serenity- Taiki mientras Yeten se mantenía al margen de la situación y Darién que aun permanecía parado a un costado de las chicas escuchaba muy atento esto último, luego se retiro discretamente ya que quería saber cómo estaba su princesa y no quería mas malos encuentros con haruka.

-Ellos tienen razón haruka, lo que ellos te dicen es verdad ya con lo ultimo a haruka no le quedo más que calmarse

Michiru les conto todo a las chicas de lo que había pasado como se encontraba serena y como se fueron dando las cosas hasta los últimos acontecimientos, las inners no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas por lo relatado llenando su espíritu con una sensación de culpa por no acompañarla en esos difícil momentos a pesar de que ellas no tenían como saberlo al cabo de unos minutos las chicas todas muy tristes se retiraron menos Ray que no podía mas de la rabia e impotencia que toda la situación relatada le había causado trato de calmarse pero le fue imposible no aguanto más y llamo un taxi y este la dejo a las afuera del edificio de Darién sin dar explicaciones al portero que ya por la hora se encontraba dormido facilitándole el paso sin interrupciones golpeo fuertemente la puerta de Darién, quien se encontraba adentro sumergido en su amargura y tristeza infinita y al sentir los golpes fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento…

-maldito, cobarde, cómo pudiste-dijo una muy alterada Ray golpeadlo con toda su rabia-ella te amaba como a nadie dio su vida por ti y así le pagas dejándola sola, abandonándola eres un maldito nunca la mereciste…

-tu no entiendes-dijo al fin Darién

-yo puedo entender muchas cosas Darién, hasta puedo llegar a entender que la pérdida del bebe de serena o sea Rinni-dijo esto en llantos-allá sido un accidente pero dejarla sola Darién porque tal cobardía yo confiaba en que tú la harías feliz, ¿Por qué? yo no logro entenderte

-y tú crees que fue fácil hacerlo, que yo no he sufrido por esto, el bebe que ella esperaba también era mío, era la prueba viviente de lo mucho que yo la amaba, que nos amábamos de solo pensar que soy responsable de la muerte de Rinni me martiriza toda las noches, súmale a que me aleje de ella, tal vez es cierto la deje sola y yo Ray yo también me quede solo y no hay día en que no sufra por ello y a estas alturas … que no me arrepienta de ello, yo la amo y no ha habido ni un solo segundo en que eso allá cambiado-Ray por alguna razón se compadeció del sufrimiento de Darién y su rabia disminuyo

-y entonces ¿Por qué? Darién

-yo solo quería, más bien quiero que sea feliz, que no sufriera mas por mi y por nada, que encontrara un chico tal vez de su edad que fuera espontaneo y extravertido, como ese tal Seyia , alguien que le correspondiera como ella se lo merece, y si es cierto soy un cobarde un maldito todo lo que usted en quieran

-si lo eres, eres eso y mucho mas espero que la vida te allá cobrado cada una de las lagrimas que ha derramado serena por ti. Adiós Darién de verdad espero que por el bien de este mundo esta historia tenga un final feliz, siento haber sido tan impulsiva y haberte golpeado, veo en tus ojos que la vida ya te ha golpeado demasiado.

Y sin más Ray dejo el departamento de Darién , mientras la noche en Tokio sigue sin más la tormenta seso, dando el paso a una hermosa mañana en la cual serena seguía dormida, sus padres decidieron dejarla descansar un rato mas en lo que estaba listo el desayuno, pero el vacio que dejaron sus padres la hicieron despertarse unos minutos después, y ella al abrir sus ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz de esa hemos mañana, que por muy hermosa que sea no lograba apachar la amarga realidad que se estaba haciendo presente y el primer pensamiento la rubia fue…

"Darién"

Serena se levanto de la cama de sus padres, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, ya se acercaban las 8 de la mañana, ella se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha y luego selecciono un vestido amarrado al cuello, que le quedaba unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas de color palo de rosa se miro en el espejo y se fijo en su largo cabello dorado e iba a proceder a amarrarlo con su clásico peinado, pero se detuvo y se quedo mirando su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, arrojo el cepillo contra la pared paso sus manos por sus ojos, hecho su cabello hacia atrás y lo dejo caer libremente y se dijo a sí misma..

no voy a llorar, ni voy a ser débil, continuare mi vida y terminare con todo lo que he empezado y el pasado se quedara donde debe estar, en el pasado-se dijo así misma - hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida y no voy a dejar que nadie lo impida ni traiciones, ni mentiras ni decepciones cumpliré con mi deber y seguiré adelante-dijo esto último con sus manos temblando, su cuerpo no podía negar su conmoción por los últimos acontecimientos un grito saco de sus pensamientos era su padre avisando que alguien la buscaba abajo.

-Ya voy papa –dijo serena comenzó a bajar las escaleras y grade fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Anthony muy guapo esperándolo en la sala de estar hablando amenamente de política con su padre

-Hola Anthony que sorpresa-dijo la rubia con una alegría muy sincera en su mirada

-Hola serena espero que sea una sorpresa agradable, la verdad recordé que hoy tenias ingles y eso te pone de mal humor y pensé en venir por ti desayunáramos uno pasteles y así vayas de mejor humor ¿te parece?-dijo esto con los nervios de un hombre que corteja a la mujer que ama, pero el hecho de recordarle a serena que su primera clase seria ingles le cambio las facciones del rostro de inmediato, aunque a duras penas trato de disimular y acepto, se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano que había bajado hacia un momento y salió de la casa en compañía de Anthony

-Pasa algo serena tu mirada esta distinta ¿hay algo de lo que quieres hablar?-dijo Anthony pero serena tenía su mirada perdida y con sus manos jugaba con su cabello-¿serena estas bien?

-Aaa, si perdón, Anthony la verdad es que si me pasa algo pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora qué tal si lo olvidamos

-Claro, hablaremos de eso cuando tu estés lista

-Anthony la verdad es que te lo agradezco muchísimo tengo que aclarar y sobretodo ms sentimientos, sabes aun me resulta increíble como la vida camba tan bruscamente resultando muchas veces tan cruel y desoladora –Anthony la miraba con una gran preocupación ya que nunca pensó que vera a la rubia en tal estado de desolación, a serena nuevamente las lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, Anthony la abrazo y el llanto de serena afloro desde sus extrañas. Y así estuvieron unos largos minutos hasta que serena se soltó del agarre, la rubia miro su reloj de pulsera- creo el desayuno será para otra ocasión

-Te parece si lo dejamos para el almuerzo quiero acompañarte serena no me gusta verte así me gustara apoyarte de alguna manera, por favor deja que sea yo quien te acompañe en este momento de tu vida-serena solo asintió con la cabeza, al cabo de unas cuadras llegaron a la universidad se despidieron y quedaron en verse en un par de horas

Serena sin ganas de ver a Darién, mucho menos tenerlo como su maestro tomo una decisión que venía barajando hace un tiempo desde que se encontró con las chicas y esa decisión era detener sus estudios por lo que quedaba del año así que se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la universidad e hizo las solicitudes pertinentes, pero lo que ella no noto fue a quien entro a la oficina segundos después de que ella lo hiciera, el solo la observo y espero a que ella terminara , ella sin percatarse salo de la oficina y Darién salo tras ella

-Serena – dijo el pelinegro serena al escuchar al escuchar su voz su piel de inmediato se erizo, pero a pesar de que serena detuvo el paso unos segundos volvo a retomarlo y esta vez con mayor rapidez – por favor serena no hullas tenemos que hablar- la rubia se detuvo en seco

-Acá no hay ningún lugar donde correr, no hay lugar donde ir-respondo ella de forma irónica presionando sus manos en forma de puño

-Por favor serena tu y yo necesitamos hablar

-De que darien de cómo te entregue m cuerpo mi alma y corazón

-Serena por favor trata de entender, conversemos, vamos a un lado mas tranquilo

-¿Cómo puede ser que me pidas que te acompañe a algún lado después de lo que me hiciste, como me pides que te comprenda cuando tú no lo hiciste conmigo?

**Continuara **

****** sin escusa mis queridas lectoras prometo nunca mas tardar tanto en actualizar espero que esta ves dejen mas review aunque se que por las demoras no lo s meresco pero prometo que entre mas mensaje mas rapdo actulizare besos nuevamente gracias a todas .**

**besos**

**xinidace**


	11. Encuentro

_**Encuentro **_

Serena, las cosas no son así por favor, se que cometí un error pero también pienso que nos merecemos una conversación los dos, tranquilos-dijo Darién en tono conciliador

Lo siento Darién pero ya no hay tranquilidad entre tú y yo, ya están sembradas las tempestades entre nosotros y el daño ya está hecho…. – la rubia dijo esto conteniendo las lagrimas pero también prometiéndose a ella misma a ser fuerte

Perdóname serena, por favor perdóname- dijo Darién empuñando sus mano y sin más serena continuó su camino.

Darién sintiéndose muy desolado la miro alejarse, sabiendo que no era un buen momento para insistir, esperando al menos un día obtener su perdón aunque su corazón va a estar toda la vida esperando el regreso de ella.

En tanto la rubia continuaba su camino con un millón de sentimientos a cuestas, luchando por no voltear y seguir adelante pero sin poder evitar sentirse en reversa presa de la frustración y con muchas palabras y sentimientos presos en su garganta no pudo evitar voltear y regresar al lugar donde se encontraba. El pelinegro ya había volteado en dirección contraria cuando escucho el llamado de la rubia…

Darién- dijo ella y el volteo hacia donde estaba ella

Serena

¿sabes que siempre te extrañe de alguna manera? Y me gustaría decirte desde el fondo de mi corazón roto una o dos cosas que me gustaría que tú supieras-hablaba la rubia con un nudo en su garganta y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos- tú fuiste mi primer amor, fuiste mi amor verdadero, lo fuiste desde el primer beso hasta la última rosa, y a pesar de que en el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien, tu siempre serás mi amor verdadero, también quiero que sepas que yo nunca conocí el amor- la rubia guardo silencio unos segundos- hasta que ahí estabas tú. Cuando más te necesite y te dije "por favor quédate" dale a lo nuestro un día mas, podríamos arreglar las cosas, después de todo no es de eso de lo que se trata el amor y ¿Qué hiciste tu?

Serena yo….

Yo te diré que hiciste Darién, tu pusiste un dardo a través de mis sueños-dijo esto apuntando con el dedo su pecho- un dardo a través de mi corazón y mírame ahora, aquí estoy en el mismo lugar donde comencé, sabes Darién yo nunca creí ni siquiera llegue a pensar que lo nuestro acabaría y mucho menos de la forma en que termino.

Por favor trata de entenderme, por farvor perdóname, me equivoque, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás

Pero no puedes-dijo ella tajante- Darién yo no tengo nada más que decirte-serena volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, Darién la cogió del brazo

Por favor no te vayas, serena yo te amo-Darién dijo esto mirando fijamente a los ojos de serena

si eso es así ¿Por qué me dejaste, porque permitiste que todo llegara a este punto?

Creí que era lo mejor que serás feliz sin mí, que yo no te merecía perdóname por favor

Si de verdad me amas déjame ir, respeta por lo menos esta vez mi decisión, mis sentimientos- con esto ultimo Darién con el dolor de su alma soltó a la rubia y esta salió rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba charlando con el pelinegro.

Se hace confuso el camino desde mis ojos hasta tu alma, se vuelve frío el hueco de mi espalda donde tus manos en silencio descansaban.

Ya mis pasos no persiguen tus huellas, y mi boca grita por lo bajo tu nombre...

Solo para no olvidarte todavía.

Que fuerza me queda en mis venas por haberte amado tanto... Se quedó en mis labios el sabor del adiós que tu boca besaba... Y una vez más me pregunto...

Que no hubiese dejado por seguir estando a tu lado.

¿Qué parte de mi amor no mereciste?

Cuál fue la mañana en que ya no desperté con tu aroma entre mis manos?

En cuál de todas tus ausencias empecé a sentirme acompañada?

Cuándo fue que comencé a echar de menos tu silencio?

Cuál fue la lluvia que ya no me vio corriendo por las calles, solo para llegar a verte...

Y hoy te observo ahí, en tu mismo rincón... y vuelvo a preguntarme...

En que fallé... que me quedó por darte?

Si todo lo puse en tus manos...

Y no puedes ser culpable por no haber querido mi cariño...

La única responsable de este amor soy yo.

La que gritó con furia "No me dejes nunca"...

La que te esperaba cada tarde...

La que quiso meterse debajo de tu piel... sin pedir permiso.

Y ahora te observo, ahí... con tu misma calma

Y vuelvo a preguntarme...

Que no hubiese dejado... por seguir estando a tu lado?

Hay veces en la vida que se presentan una serie de situaciones en las cuales el dolor se vuelve insostenible, intolerante, y un millón de sinónimos mas que no nos permiten tomar decisiones o manejar nuestras vidas de forma que nos gustaría y este dolor te produce rencor hacia personas que amabas, ni si quiera el alma más pura pude arrancar de estos sentimientos habrá que ver como esta alma pueda manejarlos.

Serena caminaba por el parque nº10 con sus recuerdos atravesando por su mente hace solo unos días que ella había descubierto la verdad, y esta se le hacía muy difícil de llevar continuaba caminando y suspirando cada cierto rato, la lagrimas salían lentamente por su rostro, pensando que a veces lo mas fácil era perdonar después de todo esa siempre fue su manera de vivir antes que todo esto pasara pero esta vez se le hacía tan difícil, preguntándose una y otra ves como podría curar sus heridas , cuando perdonar se le hace tan difícil, maldiciendo una y otra vez que su terco corazón siguiera aun amándolo y no pudiera evitarlo, sin embargo tampoco podría perdonarlo y a su vez preguntándose una y otra vez si el amor que tanto profesaba ubicara sido cierto … o una más de una seguidillas de mentiras. Cuanto de lo que recordaba había sido cierto, cuanto habrá sido fingido o peor aun cuanto habrá sido por compromiso, por el deber de un futuro en común.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Darién trabajando en el hospital del distrito de juban, y a pesar que tenía trabajo por montón no podía quitarse de la cabeza a serena el encuentro con ella definitivamente lo dejo devastado ver el letal daño de ella era más de lo que podía soportar, preguntándose una y otra vez como pudo haberse equivocado tanto, como el miedo hacerla sufrir mas allá terminado haciéndolo tanto daño, tan perdido se encontraba que no sintió que tocaban la puerta de su despacho , mucho menos que alguien había entrado a su consulta y esta persona se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

Darién siento molestarte espero que no estés ocupado –dijo Anthony

No lo estoy, pasa- dijo alzando la vista

Darién, quiero saber que hay entre tú y serena-dijo Anthony tratando de no mostrar molestia en su voz

No veo a que viene tu pregunta

Vamos Darién por favor, no hagamos como que aquí no ha pasado nada, llevo meses hablándote de la chica que me gusta y ahora resulta que tu y ella se conocen, y desde que te has aparecido en su vida ella no hace más que llorar y su rostro refleja más que tristeza, y yo solo quiero saber que tienes tú que ver en todo eso o mera coincidencia

Anthony siento mucho esto pero serena y yo tenemos nuestros problemas y son personales así que por ende no tengo nada que decirte

Eso quiere decir que tu eres el causante de todo esto, Darién te exijo que me digas que pasa entre tú y serena-Anthony ya no pudo contener mas su molestia que se veía netamente reflejada en su voz

Haber Anthony siento mucho que las cosas se estén dando así yo de verdad te aprecio, pero la persona de la que estamos hablando es la mujer que amo y ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas que resolver, y te vuelvo a reiterar que es algo personal

Si es así como tú dices ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos 5 años de su vida?-Darién no supo cómo responder a esta pregunta solo bajo su mirada-esa es tu respuesta el silencio, Darién te lo pido de la mejor manera posible, aléjate de ella yo creo que ella ya ha sufrido suficiente y yo estoy dispuesto a devolverle esa hermosa sonrisa que al parecer tu le arrebataste.-dicho esto Anthony salió de la consulta de Darién, en tanto el pelinegro lanzaba lejos su taza de café que al impactar contra la muralla estallando en mil pedazos.

La rubia ya estaba doblando la esquina que estaba cerca de su casa cuando repentinamente comenzó a temblar la tierra los truenos, seguidos de la lluvia oscurecieron y desgarraron el cielo el miedo se podía oler en el aire, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en el lugar y las risas de Aragón eran inconfundibles

Donde estas –dijo la rubia a gritaos- vamos aparécete de una vez y terminemos con esto

Jajajajajaj quien diría que tu esa famosa alma bondadosa que derroto al Caos solo con la luz de tu alma o será quizás que enterarte de tu lamentable verdad te abierto los ojos y te has dado cuenta de que no vale la pena….

**Continuara **


	12. la visita de los dioses

**La Visita de los dioses**

-Te equivocas yo creo y seguiré creyendo en este mundo, a mi no me importa lo que allá pasado yo protegeré este mundo a costa de mi vida si es necesesario.

-¡jajajaja! Darás tu vida en vano, pero en fin es tu elección, princesa prepárate para morir

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, esta vez aun mas fuerte una aura de energía negativa invadió el lugar, concentrándose en un ataque que sería fulminante para serena. Las scout ya habían llegado al lugar junto con las starlaigth, muy cerca de ellos se encontraba tuxedomask, todos observaban con horror los acontecimientos que ahí se estaban ejecutando.

-Prepárate para morir serenity esta vez nada ni nadie podrá salvarte-dijo Aragón quien había adquirido un tamaño gigantesco y dejando todo el lugar cercado

-Chicas que vamos a hacer no podemos ingresar a ayudar a serena…estamos perdidas

En ese momento empezaron a surgir de la desde el fondo de la tierra demonios que empezaron a atacar a las sailor, Darién mientras buscaba desesperadamente. Serena en tanto se había transformado en eternal sailor moon tratando de resistir el fulminante ataque de Aragón con su cetro tanto el poder de Aragón como los de serena eran impresionante pero lamentablemente serena se estaba debilitando, y las sailos estaban cayendo lentamente. Serena perdió su transformación de eternal sailor moon dando paso al traje de princesa

-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-grito con todas sus fuerzas utilizando el legendario cristal de plata-por favor cristal de plata ayúdame-la rubia perdía cada vez más fuerza cayendo de rodillas hacia el suelo. Darién entonto había por fin encontrad un lugar donde poder ayudar a serena transformándose inmediatamente en Endimión lanzo con toda su fuerza un ataque hacia donde se encontraba la rubia aunque se le fuera la vida en ello las sailor outers al notar que Endimión había logrado ingresar siguieron por la ruta que él había usado para ayudarlo y de forma irónica luchar con él y no en su contra y sumándose a su ataque cada una de ellas lanzo su mayor poder

-¡Tierra tiemblaaaaaaaa!

-Maremoto de Neptuno

-Grito mortal

-Golpe del silencio destruyeeeeeee

Endimión sin sumirse en el asombro trato con éxito de enfocar todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a serena.

Mientras las otras sailor peleaban también con todas sus fuerzas contras los demonios de piel azul y con claros destellos de ángeles del inframundo y a pesar de que las chicas ponían todas sus fuerzas no lograban del todo contener la situación.

Sin previo aviso alguno la tierra entera se sumió en un profundo silencio dejando a todos mirándose unos a otros los dominio que atacaban a las sailor inners también cesaron sus ataques luego de un segundo a otro la tierra se quedo en oscuras

Luego de unos extensos momentos empezó poco a poco a volver el reflejo de la luna y la tierra empozo a volver al orden opacando claramente el poder de Aragón quien después de unos segundos de impacto entendió que era lo que ocurría.

-¡maldicionnnnnnnnnn son ellos!- dijo Aragón

-Seyia llegaron los guerreros que dijo nuestra princesa que iban a llega-dijo yaten

-¿Qué? De que guerreros hablan yo no los veos …-dijo seyia

-De que hablan chicos…dios mío donde esta serena-dijo mina todos comenzaron a mirar por todos lados hasta que localizaron a los demás viendo que serena se encontraba bien todas se sintieron muy aliviadas. En ese momento empezó a caer un rayo de fuego justo al lado de serena sin que este le hiciera el menor de los daños, Endimión quizá acercercase pero seyia corrió y se lo impidió

-Tranquilo príncipe ellos no le harán daño-dijo seyia dejando de lado su orgullo al decirle príncipe

-A que te refieres seyia ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-dijo Darién

-Usted solo quédese tranquilo-dijo seyia

Luego del rayo de fuego salió a pesar de ser muy entrada la noche el sol que poso un rayo de sol junto a serena, seguido de esto volvió la noche abruptamente mandando al igual que los anteriores un rayo que se poso junto al rayo de sol

Luego de unos segundos se personificaron estos rayos dando a conocer a tres personas que irradiaban una espectacular luz que hacia resaltar la impresiónate belleza de estos seres, que habían dejado a todos los presente mudos. Todos vestían con túnicas tipo greco romano con terminaciones dorada la belleza que desprendían era más que impresionante sin contar el enorme poder que transmitían, los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia Aragón quien aun no podía emitir palabra alguna y en los tres recién llegados se dibujo una sonrisa burlona uno de ellos dijo…

-Que pensabas Aragón, que no te encontraríamos, que podrías simplemente llegar aquí y hacer lo que te plazca, o mejor aun que volverías a convertirte en un dios sin que nadie te lo impidiera, que pena me das- dijo una voz muy sensual que luego de que la luz que la rodeaba se atenuara reflejo claramente a una mujer con un largo cabello color tan oscuro como la misma noche, con ojos de igual color y como ya nombrado una belleza increíble

-Quienes son ustedes- interrumpió serena dando un paso al frente para poder mirarlos a todos

-¿nosotros? –dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia muy dorada con ojos tan amarillos como el sol- bueno nosotros somos los que hemos venido a resolver lo que al parecer a ti no te es posible, a pesar de tener un poder tanto a más impresionante que los mismos dioses como lo somos nosotros.

-¡que!- Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Vamos Apolo ya habrá tiempo de largas charlas con ella terminemos esto de una vez ver a este tipo simplemente me enferma sin contar lo desagradables que estar entre mortales- dijo esta vez una tercera voz que hasta ahora no se había pronunciado este ser tenía un cabello rojo con ojos de igual color y una piel muy bronceada que lo caracterizaba de los otros dos que tenían la piel muy blanca

-Siempre tan impaciente Hefestos- dijo el hombre de cabellos dorados

-Algo que decir Aragón antes de morir-dijo la voz femenina

-Pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera hablar los tres seres recién llegado sacaron sus cetros, sus cuerpos volvieron iluminarse y con rayos enseguesedores acabaron con él en unos pocos segundos sin que este alcanzara siquiera a gritar, todo fue tan rápido que solo se alcanzo a dilucidar una extraña energía que se desprendió de él y voló por los aires, y en ese mismo instante todo en la tierra volvió a la normalidad.

-Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal muestra de poder era tal la impresión que ninguno se atrevia hablar.

-Que son ustedes- interrumpió una impaciente Ray

-¡jajajaja! Nosotros somos dioses del mismísimo Olimpo enviados por el soberano de todos los dioses a ayudar a unas de sus hijas prodigas yo soy Apolo dios del sol-dijo el hombre de cabellera dorada

-Y yo soy Nix diosa de la noche-dijo la mujer de cabello negro como la noche

-Y yo soy Hefestos dios del fuego

-Y ya que sabemos todos nosotros quienes somos ya que ustedes no precisan decirnos nada ya que sabemos todo lo que necesitamos-volteo Apolo quien hablaba en ese momento a ver a serena la cogió de la mano y dijo-nos encantaría tener una conversación con la hermosa Selene en privado si no les importa

-Por ningún motivo la dejáramos sola sin tener claro cuáles son sus intenciones con serena-dijo Endimión

-Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí si es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de la tierra unos de los planetas mas impresionantes de la vía láctea, Nix…-dijo Apolo-

-Apolo-contesto ella

-Duérmelos a todos menos a él-dijo Apolo apuntando a Endimión

-¡nooooooo! Grito serena saliendo un poco de su asombro por la información recibida- no les hagas daño por favor

-Tranquila Selene no les pasara nada malo ni a ellos ni a ti-dijo nix en un murmullo a serena para tranquilizarla e hizo chocar su cetro en el suelo tres veces y todos cayeron en un sueño profundo menos Endimión

-Nunca pensé que entregaría el poder del cristal dorado a una persona que tomara tan malas decisiones y con tan graves consecuencias como estas, que acaba de sufrir la tierra, no te castigare como te lo mereces ya que el precio de tu error veo en tus ojos que los estas pagando, ya no eres uno de los favoritos de los dioses, pero te daré un consejo de todas formas re enmienda tus errores después de todo errar es de mortales-dijo Apolo

-No entiendo-dijo el pelinegro

-Si, lo entiendes y mejor de lo que dices, debes luchar con ella y junto a ella te desamas suerte aunque no te la merezcas- dijo nix

-Ni te la merezcas a ella-dijo Hefestos

-Ya despiértalos nix tal parece que seguimos donde mismo, este mortal al perecer no resulto ser merecedor de mis gracias-dijo Apolo

-A que te refieres-contesto el pelinegro

-Al cristal dorado que protege la tierra él es obra de ni gracia y lo llevas tu porque se determino desde el principio de los tiempos pero veo que en esta época no eras tan merecedor de portarlo, nix despiértalos ya y llevemos a Selene de una vez para terminar con esto-dijo un arrogante Apolo arrogancia digna de un dios

-De acuerdo-dijo nix y haciéndolo lo mismo que lo anterior los demás despertaron

-Selene ven querida, ven con nosotros-dijo Hefestos

-Yo no soy Selene, yo soy serena-dijo la princesa

-No, tienes razón no lo eres, aunque el parecido es increíble –dijo nix- no perdamos más tiempo ven con nosotros

-Serena-gritaron las sailor

-Ustedes niñas no intervengan, no es necesario nadie hará daño a tan hermosa criatura-dijo Hefestos….

**Continuara… **


	13. El regalo de los Dioses

**El regalo de los Dioses **

Serena acompaño a los dioses, cogió a uno de la mano y con ellos se dirigió a un hermoso lugar como en otra dimensión era un lugar llenos de paz, un lugar donde no había tiempo por tanto ni pasado ni futuro. En el centro de tan magnífico lugar había una especie de pérgola con asientos muy confortables y Hefestos sentó a serena y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Selene, primero que nada muchas gracias por acompañarnos es un honor que estés en este lugar con nosotros- dijo Apolo

Ya les he dicho que yo no soy Selene – dijo la rubia

No, no lo eres pero ella vive en ti, tu eres su reencarnación la heredera de su poder , de su desgracia y de su gracia y es por eso que estamos aquí.-dijo Nix

No entiendo lo que me están diciendo ¿qué es eso de que herede su gracia y su desgracia?

Tú dices no ser Selene pero en cierta parte lo eres la única diferencia es que eres mortal y no una diosa, aunque tu belleza sea la de una diosa lo que hace que no se pueda negar tu gracia. Y la desgracia es tu amor por Endimión-dijo nix

¿Qué?-dijo serena

Selene conoció a Endimión una noche de verano en la que paseaba por el universo en su carruaje de plata con sus caballos blancos, el era un pastor de Caria luego de cuidar sus rebaños, Endimión se refugió en una gruta en el monte Latmos para descansar. La noche era clara, y en el cielo Selene paseaba en su carruaje. La luz de la luna entró en la cueva, y así Selene pudo ver al joven dormido. Desde el momento en que Selene lo miró se enamoró de él. Descendió entonces del Cielo, y Endimión fue despertado por el roce de los labios de Selene sobre los suyos. Toda la caverna estaba iluminada por la luz plateada de la Luna. Ante él vio a la diosa brillante, y entre los dos nació una gran pasión.

Serena escuchaba atenta la historia que le relataba Apolo una historia que ella no había escuchado nunca, pero de la cual no dudaba ni un instante de su veracidad ya que la sentía muy suya aunque no entendiera porque.

Selene subió después al Olimpo, y rogó a Zeus que le concediera a su amado la realización de un deseo, y el Señor del Olimpo aceptó. Endimión, luego de meditarlo, pidió el don de la eterna juventud, y poder dormir en un sueño perpetuo, del que sólo despertaría para recibir a Selene. Zeus le concedió su petición. Desde entonces, Selene visito a su amante dormido en la caverna del monte.- continuo contando Apolo.- Pasaron los años y una tragedia que ocurrió en la tierra le arrebato la vida a Endimión el cual no se pudo defender por encontrarse dormido y Selene cuando fue a visitarlo lo encontró muerto y se suicidó pereciendo igual que su amor.

esa no la historia que yo conozco, ¿eso quiere decir que lo que recordamos de nuestras vidas pasada es mentira?¿ Y si no es así que tiene que ver esto que me cuentan conmigo?

No, no es mentira esto ocurrió mucho antes del milenio de plata, Zeus el gran dios, el señor de todos los dioses amo con todo su ser a Selene pero nunca pudo serle fiel y perdió su amor por eso el siempre estuvo dispuesto a concederle lo que fuera contar de verla feliz, pero de ese breve amor que compartieron nació una hermosa hija llamada Pandía quien fue la soberana de la luna, la evolución del universo siguió su curso el universo se siguió formando con los planetas , estrellas y demás , los dioses nos aburrimos y nos aislamos en el Olimpo perdiendo contacto con los mortales, y dándoles el poder de manejar sus propios destinos y de estos nacieron los cristales de cada planeta y con ellos el legendario cristal de plata Pandia dio a luz a Selena quien trajo al mundo a Serenity la cual heredo el trono del milenio de plata y aquí es donde viene lo importante, ella era estéril y Zeus como se sentía tan culpable por el triste desenlacé de Selene le regalo el don de ser madre a Serenity y deposito en su vientre a la heredera del legado de Selene pero junto con este legado estaba el inmenso poder de ella o sea el poder de un dios y su gracia que era su infinita belleza y ternura , serena tu y solo tu podes manejar el poder del cristal de plata por entero por eso a pesar de que a pasado de generación en generación han perecido cuando han ocupado su poder ya que solo Selene puede utilizarlo y por tanto tu.

porque me cuentan todo esto- pregunto serena

queremos dejarte claro que estamos aquí porque Zeus nos ha pedido que viniéramos a ver a su hija, porque eso eres tú la hija del Zeus su creación nacida y creado de su magnífico poder, y como en el pasado trato de ayudar a Selene sin éxito quiere hacerlo contigo interviniendo como única vez en los mortales concediéndote un deseo el que tu quieras, el que mejor te sirva para que vuelvas a ser feliz y recuperes tu amor y fe por todo lo que te rodea ya que ahí es donde reside tu poder invencible. Intervino Hefestos

Todo lo que dices no me sirve de nada, acaso no han visto todo lo que ha pasado, ni el pasado ni lo que paso antes del mismo mucho menos el presente yo quiero volver a creer, quiero proteger este mundo y a todos en el pero de una u otra forma he perdido la fe siento que aunque quiera algo muy en el fondo de mi ser me lo impide y no me deja continuar como puedo luchar y defender al universo si ni siquiera mis guerreras creen en mi y la persona que ame con todo mi alma solo está conmigo por un pasado y un destino juntos pero la verdad es que nunca me amo por mi misma. –dijo serena sin poder evitar derramar una lagrimas

Hay cosas en la vida de la cual no puedes escapar y una de esas es tu destino, pero nosotros estamos aquí princesa pera otorgarte un deseo, el que tu quieras y estimes necesario para ser feliz y poder tomar tu lugar en el futuro imperio Tokio de cristal, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien. Dijo Nix

Serena se quedo meditando en silencio unos minutos, en su mente trataba de dilucidar sus pensamientos y centrarse en que era lo que más necesitaba en este momento para continuar con su vida, sabía que el daño no podía borrarse de su corazón, mucho menos las secuelas, trato de centrar y focalizar que era lo que más le producía dolor y después de mucho analizarlo descubrió que los mas le dolía en el alma era no tener la certeza de que la gente que la rodea confían en ellas, si de verdad cuenta con su apoyó y sobre todo con su amor o es solo porque es la princesa, se dio cuenta de que sentía la necesidad de saber si todo lo que le profesaban era por una misión o por ser ella, ya con todo esto claro tomo una decisión teniendo la certeza de que eso era lo que su corazón necesitaba para poder continuar y no volver a flaquear jamás.

Deseo saber cómo sería mi vida sin nunca hubiera sido Sailor Moon, como serian mis amigas sin un futuro que defender y si Darién se fijaría en mi sin un pasado que nos una, por favor yo necesito saber si el ama todo de mi si ama como Darién a serena y no como Endimión a la princesa.

Bien, serena se hará como tú lo pides, llegaras hoy a tu hogar dormirás y mañana en el primer suspiro del amanecer será concedido tu deseo y cuando encuentres todas las respuestas que buscas recordaras esta visita y lista o no deberás tomar tu lugar como la gobernadora del imperio Tokio de cristal con o sin Endimión a tu lado, lo entiendes, logras entender que es un riesgo verdad. – dijo Apolo

Lo entiendo y lo acepto.

Se hará así entonces te deseamos suerte en tu búsqueda de respuestas nos vemos princesa ha sido un placer estar cerca de tu hermosa energía, eres sin lugar a duda el orgullo de los dioses.

Los dioses desaparecieron y junto con ellos el hermoso lugar donde se encontraban, serena de un momento a otro se encontraba en el parque Nº 10, donde hace unos momentos se había desarrollado la corta batalla. Comenzó a caminar donde se encontraban aun todos esperando en silencio, todos dispersos en grupo, las inners en un lado unos metros mas allá las sailor star laight y a su izquierda las outers y en un rincón perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte se encontraba Darién que a pesar de todo lograba que con solo verlo serena suspirara, y todo su interior se ponía en alerta, y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento y a pesar de la distancia el volteo verla y en sus ojos reflejo un alivio innegable de verla bien, hizo un ademan de acercarse pero de un momento se detuvo, serena lo miraba fijamente y comenzó decidida hacia donde el estaba, a medida que se acercaba los otros presentes notaron su ausencia y comenzaron a llamarla y a dirigirse hacia ella, pero rabia hizo un jesto con su mano derecha pera que nadie continuara y todos se detuvieron, ella continuo caminado hacia darien con su mirada fija en sus ojos y el respondió solo manteniendo su mirada y a solo unos pasos de distancia….

Serena- dijo darien

¡Shiii! No digas nada- dijo serena tocando su mejilla con su mano y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules como la noche, continuo acariciando su mejilla con su mano, colocando la otra mano en su otra mejilla acercó sus labios y lo beso en un beso lleno de amor y cargado de necesidad rescatando cada segundo de ese beso en su corazón, se separo y dijo muy bajo para que solo el escuchara- mi mente podrá olvidarte mas mi corazón nunca la hará, te amo Darién.- y sin mas se alejo de y antes de alejarse por completo darien la cogió del brazo y dijo…

Espera

Lo siento- interrumpió la rubia y se soltó del agarre y camino en dirección a las sailors y cuando se acerco vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de seyia y se sintió muy culpable por ser ella quien se lo generara pero entendiendo que en el corazón no se manda, se puso derecha y se dirigió a sus guerreras y ya estando enfrente les dijo…

Necesito tiempo, y en este tiempo necesito que no me busquen, no me llamen no intenten contactarme ni saber de mi, si no pueden hacerme ese favor tómenlo como una orden-dijo esto mirando a las outers- necesito saber que lo harán

Cuanto tiempo – pregunto Haruka

No lo sé, el que sea necesario,¿ puedo confiar en que lo harán?- dijo la rubia

Si princesa puede estar segura de que haci será.- dijo Haruka

Bien cuando sea el momento yo las buscare nos veremos en ese entonces- la rubia dirijio su mirada hacia Taiki, y Yaten- chicos muchas gracias por haber venido de tan lejos a ayudarnos siempre han estado y estarán en mi corazón los quiero mucho, y tu seyia siempre serás el mejor amigo que una chica pueda tener y de seguro el mejor novio para la afortunada, abre tu corazón Seyia no olvides que yo te quiero mucho te deseo la mejor de las suertes espero volverte a ver, adiós a todas- volteo a ver a darien y dijo- espero que tu también respetes mi petición- y sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con su corazón lleno de fe que todo saldría bien.


End file.
